The Next Generation Trouble Continued
by Chibijac
Summary: This is a continuation of The Next Generation.
1. chapter 1

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* chapter 1  
  
Being a parent was probably one of the last things you would let Fred or George Weasley be if you saw they were in school. But it is pretty surprising on how seeing your firstborn child smile at you can change the live of even two of the most troublesome people alive.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would wake up." Said Angelina cheerfully as Fred entered the kitchen with their two-year-old daughter, Jackie, on his back. She was light skinned and had green eyes which she had got from Fred's side. She was his pride and joy and he would go to the edge of the world for her.  
  
"Why did we have to wake up extra early for again?" Fred asked, sitting their daughter into her high chair.  
  
"We're going to the Quidditch world cup." Said Angelina and Fred yawned, looking across the table at his daughter.  
  
"I suppose you'll be staying to, eh kiddo?" he asked.  
  
"Daddy, you sleep good?" she asked and Fred reached across the table, brushing her bangs out of her face. Angelina smiled at him as she worked on breakfast.  
  
"Of course love."  
  
"Hmm, I remember when you use to call me that." Said Angelina and Fred began to blush.  
  
What, jealous?" he asked and She frowned.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered and Fred got up, kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"I love you too." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George frowned slightly at the sound of giggling while he was trying to sleep. He felt some weight on his chest, and woke up to se his two year old son, Jake, sitting on his chest, staring at him with bright blue eyes. He grinned and George ran his fingers over his son's messy light red hair. "Hey mate. What are doing up so early?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going with you." He answered cheerfully. George sighed and looked over at his clock.  
  
"Oh yeah, the world cup." He said and got up, his son following him. The little boy looked like him in all ways but the eyes and the fact his hair was lighter/ He stood on the toilet seat and watched his dad brush his teeth and begin to shave.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" he asked and George looked at his son in confusion.  
  
"Oh right. this is so I won't have hair on my face and your mum won't be afraid to kiss me." Answered George and the little boy frowned at the thought of kisses.  
  
"Breakfast time boys!" called Alicia and George began o race his son down the stairs. Alicia smiled at them as George threw his son up in the air and caught him again.  
  
"You two look nice." She said and George grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well Hermione did help us out last week on giving the Weaseys a few tips on Muggle clothes." He said and Jake hugged onto his mother's leg.  
  
"Dad cut all the hair off his face for you, mummy." He informed. "So you won't be afraid to kiss him." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josh was rushing around the house looking for his Transfiguration report that Ginny had to confirm before he had any permission to go to the world cup with Harry and Sara. Harry watched his son, shaking his head as he pulled the book from under the couch and pulled out a half finished essay and ran into the kitchen where his sister was tying a letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"I found it!" he announced and Ginny took the essay from him, examining it. "So, you aren't gonna give my ticket to Uncle Percy are you?" Harry snorted as he ate, but didn't say anything as Ginny handed the parchment back to her son and agreed.  
  
"So, we'll be meeting at Grandpa Weasley's right?" asked Sara, finally starting on her breakfast. Harry nodded and Josh sat down, scowling a little.  
  
"Right, the World Cup is being held in the same place it was when we went. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
"That means portkeys doesn't it?" asked Josh, dropping his fork. Harry smiled across the table at him.  
  
"That's exactly what it means." Josh groaned and began to pick at his food.  
  
"I hate portkeys." Sara was looking inside of a Quidditch magazine that was probably Josh's.  
  
"Who cares where it's held. I just can't wait to get his autograph." She said and Josh snatched the magazine away.  
  
"Viktor Krum, what's so dreamy about him?" asked the boy and d Harry snorted. That sounded so much like Ron. Sara grabbed the magazine and frowned at his brother.  
  
"Who cares how he looks. He's the wickedest Quidditch player EVER. next to you dad." Sara said, but Harry shrugged it off. "And he has a model broom named after him! I envy any girl that ever dated him.  
  
"Tell that to your aunt Hermione" laughed Ginny. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning love." Said Hermione cheerfully when Ron had entered the kitchen fully dressed, but still tired. Alex was sitting at one end of the table with her head down and sleep while John worked on some of his Hogwarts work and continued to doze off at times. Then, there was Jordan, and the twins. They were the newer additions to the family. Jordan was the two year old red head who continued to get himself into trouble, and the twins were a year younger and like Fred ad George in personality. Michael and Matthew Weasley also know as Matt and Mikey are the newest additions and make Fred and George seem like perfect little angels.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually bringing all out kids to the world cup with us." Said Ron, watching Jordan and the twins throw pieces of eggs at each other. "There's no way we'll be able to keep up with them." Hermione pointed at something in a chair.  
  
"They're baby carriers. Put them on your back and you can easily carry your child every where." She said brightly and Ron sighed.  
  
"Bugger." Muttered John and his parents shot him a look. "Sorry." He added quickly ad his younger brothers began to laugh, but Alex was deep into an issue of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Mum, guess what! Viktor Krum is going to come to Hogwarts this year!" she announced and Ron frowned.  
  
"Hermione, does falling for Bulgarians run in your side of the family?" asked Ron with a frown. Alex looked quickly up at her father.  
  
"No way daddy! I don't like him. I just find him interesting. I wouldn't go through everything all those other girls go through." She said. "It's weird."  
  
"Tell your mum that." John looked up from his homework in curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked n ad Hermione glared at her husband before zipping the baby bag closed and leaning against the counter, facing her kids.  
  
"Our fourth year Viktor came to visit and it was for the Triwizard tournament. Well first there was the Yule ball coming up and being the prat your father was, he wanted to ask me to the ball as a last resort and went all jealous when I went to the ball with Krum." Alex and John looked at their dad in surprise.  
  
"So what did dad do? Hex him?" asked John anxiously. "Probably explains why he looks so unpleasant."  
  
"No, he always looked like that." Said Ron and the kids cringed.  
  
"Well any way, your father and I had argued about Krum all the way up 'til sixth year, when we finally got over the fact that we were meant for each other." Said Hermione, then began to get the twins out their high chairs. Alex got up to help clean her younger siblings.  
  
"I dunno mum, maybe before you dropped Krum like a ton of bricks, you should have introduced him to a few smiles." Said John. "Would have helped his appearance a bit." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly as her children and grandkids gathered outside the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had the twins wrestling with him while everyone checked to see that they had everything they would need. Fred and George had nearly lost Jake and Jackie, but noticed they were playing with Jordan, who had spotted a gnome and went chasing after it.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us Mrs. Weasley? It'll be great." Said Harry as Ron struggled to get Matt. or Mikey, Harry wasn't too sure, into the baby carrier. Jordan was holding Sara's hand and was bouncing up and down excitedly. Jake was up on George's shoulders, and Jackie was holding on to Angelina's hand and giggling at the way her grandfather and father were acting.  
  
"I'm fine Harry dear. Just bring me back something." Mr. Weasley looked around and made sure the kids were all paired up.  
  
"Perfect. Well Molly dear, we'll be on our way." Said Mr. Weasley, kissing her cheek. "See you in three days." He said and the family set off. 


	2. chapter 2

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 2  
  
"Are we almost to the port key? I don't remember it being so far off." Said Ron, looking around for any other families that could be coming along with them. Then he spotted Seamus and his son Chris running over in their direction. and they had someone else with t hem.  
  
"Jessica! Chris!" cheered John, and ran over to greet his friends. Seamus came up to the large family and grinned.  
  
"I see you actually got your wives to come." He said. Harry nodded over at the three friends and asked where dean was. "He can't come with Parvati expecting and all, so I decided to take Jessica for them." Seamus explained.  
  
"Why are you leaving so early? Thought you had good seats?" said Harry as Mr. Weasley checked his watch.  
  
"Yeah, but since the match is tomorrow, why not spend a day trying to sneak a few autographs, right." Seamus said with a wide grin.  
  
"Well group, we had better get going before out ride leaves us." Called Mr. Weasley, and led the group on. When they finally reached their destination, Amos Diggory was waiting with a torn up umbrella in his right hand, and the old boot in the other.  
  
"Well Arthur. Large group this year, eh?" he said and Mr. Weasley scratched an imaginary itch on the back if his neck.  
  
"My family." He said as Seamus took the umbrella from Mr. Diggory and turned to Jessica and Chris, explaining things to them. "So, will you be coming, Amos?"  
  
"Of course! The misses would rather not.. Qudditch reminds her too much of Cedric.." Everyone was silent until the man looked around at the group smiling. "Well, lets get going shall we! Gather around and make sure the young ones are secure!" it was a tight squeeze, so they had a few go with Seamus's group and pulled out another key that was for a family that had canceled. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and did the count down before the groups went flying. The kids were heard laughing hysterically until they landed. Josh quickly got up and ran to the side feeling very sick.  
  
"That was way more fun than I imagined!" announced Chris, who was wobbling around dizzily. Seamus gathered up his things and dragged his group off before going to find their site.  
  
"Are our tents near each other dad?" asked Ginny as the kids ran around, happy to get away from their parents. Fred and George were busy hovering around Hermione trying to count the muggle money so they could enter.  
  
"Yes, I told them we'd have a large group. Fred, go see if they've got our names on the list." Their father ordered. Fred obeyed and Hermione went with his to pay. When they returned the group went to find their spot, which when they found it, it was huge.  
  
"Alright dad, you let us handle shelter, and we'll let you do the fire." Said George, pulling some matches out of his pockets. Mr. Weasley frowned, but agreed. To his disapproval, the twins conjured up three huge tents. The inside was like mansions, but the women seemed to like this.  
  
"Boys! The tent is practically nine feet high!" he announced as the children went running in and out theirs.  
  
Yeah, but everyone is happy." Said Fred cheerfully patting the guys' tent with a proud smile.  
  
"Well, we'll go get some water." Said Alicia, picking up a near by bucket.  
  
"And flirt with the adorable Bulgarian beaters." Added Angelina and the girls giggled at the looks on their husbands' faces.  
  
"They really shouldn't joke like that." Muttered Ron as the women walked. Fred frowned and cupped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"You won't be laughing when you say us flirting with the Veelas!" he called. Ron and George gave their brother a look.  
  
"They brought Veelas again?" asked George raising an eyebrow. Fred shrugged and turned around to face where the children were running around.  
  
"I dunno, that was just the first come back that came to mind. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you really think it was wise to leave the dads alone with the little kids?" asked Chris as the group went to find some Quidditch players. Jessica was looking through a magazine of a player she's like to get an autograph of.  
  
"They'll be ok. After all, they are dads, and how long does it take to collect water?" she asked. They stopped when they finally reached the Bulgarians camp area, just like before, with Krum's face every where. The group prepared their magazines and walked onto their site with out a care.  
  
"Let's find Krum first!" urged Chris, but John spotted one of the female players first and ran up to her with a wide grin, Chris close behind.  
  
"Are you big fans?" she asked and the boys nodded dumbly. She smiled and signed the photo of herself before walking off.  
  
"Thanks." Said the boys with dreamy sighs. When they turned around, Jessica was grinning up at one of the male players who were signing her magazine.  
  
"You're one of the best players you know." She said and Chris made a gagging noise, causing her to stomp painfully on his foot.  
  
"C'mon guys, we've got to get Krum's autograph before we get caught." Said John. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is kind of like a camping trip, don't you think?" asked Alicia, looking up at the sky as they made their way back to their area.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling we shouldn't have left the boys with the kids." Said Hermione, checking her watch. They had been gone for at least half an hour, talking to friends on the way.  
  
"With the tents the twins conjured up, I'm sure the kids are under control." Said Angelina. When they reached the site, Mr. Weasley and all his younger grandkids were sitting around a pile of sticks, trying to make a fire. The guys were all leaning against a tree with their eyes closed while Jessica sat in a fold out chair reading Witch Weekly.  
  
"Mum, 'bout time you got back! Grandpa has been at it for twenty minutes already and Uncle George keeps giving him new matches and dad thinks its funny!" announced Sara.  
  
"Well it is!" announced Harry, frowning at his daughter who was acting a bit like Percy in his thoughts.  
  
"Harry, why don't you help him then!" announced Ginny, frowning a bit. Harry scowled and sat up, going to help his father in law out.  
  
"Where is John?" asked Hermione, and Ron pointed over his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Here he comes now." He said. When John reached them, he was waving around his magazine excitedly.  
  
"I met Viktor Krum and got his autograph!" he announced, jumping excitedly up and down. Ron frowned and Sara jumped up snatching the magazine out of her cousin's hands.  
  
"How!" she demanded.  
  
"Chris, Jessica and I went and looked for him and got a dozen more at that!" he explained, and stuck his tongue out at her. "And he was wicked cool too. Not as cool as you though dad!" he added with a grin. 


	3. chapter 3

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 3  
  
The day of the Quidditch match, there was a lot of excitement as witches were scolding their children and wizards were placing bets on who was going to win. Fred looked around to see if Angelina was watching before nudging Ron and nodding at the older wizards. Ron frowned at him.  
  
"You know Angelina won't let you place any bets." He said sternly as he placed up on his shoulders. Then he reached in his pocket to make sure he had his wand. "Ah, Jordan, no!" he panicked, rushing over to his three year old son who was prodding a beetle with his wand. Fred shook his head and looked back over at the wizards. Angelina was busy with their daughter so what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt either of them. He went over to the group and they stopped.  
  
"Hello there young one. Lost?" asked the old wizard who had a sack full of galleons.  
  
"No, I want to place a bet." Answered Fred sternly.  
  
"Aren't you Arthur Weasley's boy?" asked the man.  
  
"One of six." Answered Fred with a grin and pulled some money out of his pocket. "So, can I or what?"  
  
"No." Came a stern voice that made his cringe. When he turned around, Angelina was glaring at him and then looked over at the old men. "You really thought I would let you go and bet half our money on a Quidditch game?" she asked. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, but Fred was still afraid of her when she was mad.  
  
"It was only a little bet, Angel. I promise." He whined, but she didn't buy it. Her glare hardened and Fred frowned. "Fine. Sorry guys, I promised my daughter I'd buy her some stuff at the match any way." He said and followed his wife back to their group.  
  
"Didn't make it, eh?" asked George, washing Jake's face off as the little boys struggled.  
  
"No, she beat me to the chase. Told me off too." He muttered and George stood up, placing Jake up in his shoulders.  
  
"Well she is right. After that incident sixth year, who needs to keep messing with those old wizards?" he asked as Fred put Jackie up on his shoulder. "And hopefully we don't end up broke after the match. I here they got way more items this time than the last." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, they've got Omnioculars!" announced John excitedly as Hermione placed to large hats with shamrocks of the twins heads watched them fall over their eyes. She looked at Ron who was helping Jordan keep his hat from falling down, 'til he finally did a charm to make it fit on all their hats. "DAD, please!" begged John.  
  
"C'mon Ron, he hasn't begged for anything else after all." She said and he agreed giving his son the money and watching him rush off.  
  
"I'm going to be broke at the end of this." Muttered Ron, but when he spotted Fred and George, he quickly took it back. "You two went all out didn't you?" he asked and Fred glared at him, but George only grinned.  
  
"Kids are the best, they can spot anything that we usually never notice!" he announced, indicating to the bag of candy he had. Alicia was holding onto Jake who was now bouncing up and down and pointing at the hats his cousins were wearing.  
  
"I can't believe they actually talked me into getting the candy as well." She added. Angelina grinned and patted Alicia on the shoulder.  
  
"It's not all that bad." She siad, indicating to the bag of candy Fred had and the large teddy beat with a shamrock on his stomach that their daughter was holding tightly onto.  
  
"C'mon, Angie! Let me bet please! Just one galleon!" he begged, noticing the same group of wizards. Ginny looked at her brother and frowned at him.  
  
"Really, Fred, you make it sound like you know for certain who's gonna win." She siad, Josh was looking through his new pair of Omnioculars and was watching as wizards tripped or spilled their drinks everywhere.  
  
"That's cuz I do! Please love!" he begged and she sighed.  
  
"Fine. But if you lose, believe me, you will be in a lot of trouble Weasley." She said and he kissed her cheek before running off like an excited little kid. Mr. Weasley frowned when he spotted his son.  
  
"Still has no control." he said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is just like back when we first came." Said Harry cheerfully. The kids were all sitting in the row in front of their parents with Mr. Weasley and looking down onto the field in curiosity. They were eating their candy and playing with small action figures so they were pretty content at the moment. Fred and George were arguing back and forth on whom was going to win and the mascots.  
  
"You know, I think I saw a veela on our way here. Wouldn't that be a bit stupid after the last incident?" asked Ginny, looking at Hermione.  
  
"I dunno, they did seem to get the best attention." Answered Hermione and frowned at the look Ron and Harry gave each other. Mr. Weasley stood up.  
  
"Ah, he comes Ludo!" he siad and the twins scowled.  
  
"Their still letting that." They quickly stopped when the man came up and shook their dad's hand, grinning widely like he usually did. Mr. Weasley chose to ignore when Fred muttered he thought Bagman was out of a job.  
  
"My, my Arthur, this must be your family. a bit large aren't they. Who's two is this pair? Have you and Molly decided it wasn't too late still hit it off?" he asked looking down at Matt and Mikey. The Weasley kids all went red and so did their dad.  
  
"No, these two are Ron and Hermione's. Along with these three." He said. Alex and John had confused looks on their faces at what Ludo had just said, but it was probably because of the fact tat unlike them and Jordan, the twins ended up with their mom's bright brown eyes. In fact, all the Weasley kids had green yes except Ron, who had a mixture and passed it through his kids. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and introduced them all before letting Bagman on his way.  
  
"He's mad." Whispered Josh to Alex as Bagman introduced the referee, then the mascots. The younger kids didn't know why everyone was cheering, but they cheered as well. Like before, Leprechauns had came whizzing across the sky and everyone one of the kids made a mad grab for the gold coins.  
  
"Don't get to excited kid, it'll disappear in a good hour or two." Ron informed his son and daughter, who both frowned. He sat back and looked at harry who was staring at the field.  
  
"Look." He siad and all the guys stared at the field. Mr. Weasley chuckled and pushed his glasses back up his face, leaning over a bit.  
  
"Veelas my boy." He told John.  
  
"Wicked." He answered absently as the Veelas went dancing across the field. Angelina and the rest of the women didn't seem too happy about Bulgaria bringing Veelas gain and she glared at Fred who was leaning far forward in his seat. Suddenly, through the silence, Matt and Mikey began to clap and snapped the men out of their trance as their cousins joined in, along with any other child who was near by. The Veelas left the field and Alicia shoved George.  
  
"What did I do!" he whined.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered, crossing her arms and glaring out onto the field. Bagman cleared his throat.  
  
"And now for the teams!" 


	4. chapter 4

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 4  
  
"It's Krum!" cheered Sara, jumping excitedly up and down, along with a few other female fans. The teams were now flying around the stadium and showing off their skills. Ron and harry both scowled and Harry forced his daughter to sit down.  
  
"If I must remind you, we're going for Ireland." He said and it was her turn to scowl.  
  
"Besides Sara! Krum is like forty or something. Why would he mess around with some one your age?" asked Josh and harry could tell Ron was holding back saying something smart. Sara chose to ignore this as the game began and Bagman began commentary, but was soon interrupted, the game as well. Cornelius Fudge came storming up to the top box with Lee Jordan close behind.  
  
"Hey Lee! What are you doing here?" asked George cheerfully and lee grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm commenting on the game of course!" said Lee cheerfully as Fudge argued with Bagman. Soon, the man was sitting to the side and Lee took over.  
  
"Well, Welcome to the Quidditch world Cup all! I'm the REAL commentary, Lee Jordan and will be taking control. Today's match is Ireland V.S. Bulgaria and maybe those Veelas would like to perform one last time for me. Just kidding Fudge!" he announced. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's the bloody snitch!" Muttered Fred in annoyance. The game was now 130 to 120 and most of the kids had fallen asleep by now. Angelina leaned against him a little with their daughter sleeping in her lap.  
  
"You didn't bet a lot did you? I mean, this game is pretty close." She informed her husband tiredly. Lee's voice was soon heard over the crowd very excitedly.  
  
"Would you look at that! The two seekers must have finally spotted the Snitch! 'Bout time too." He said as everyone stood ion shock to see who had caught the snitch.  
  
"They're not going to make it!" announced Alicia, pulling on George's robes, but he didn't notice since he was just as excited as she was. The younger kids were now awake and looking tiredly around as the adults screamed and cheered.  
  
"KRUM GOT IT!" announced Lee. "Viktor Krum has caught the snitch receiving 150 points for Bulgaria! Bulgaria's one 280 to 210!" he announced as his group of friends jumped happily around.  
  
"HA! Where's my money old man!" called Fred when he noticed the old wizard he had made the bets with. Angelina punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Show some respect, love." She said, his arms still tightly around her. He grinned down at her as the man handed the money to Jackie, who looked in the bag curiously.  
  
"Just a little over excited." He said with a wide grin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you they'd win!" John argued with Chris as the large group of wizards made their way back to the campsite. People were arguing and joking at the same time, and a few Veelas were spotted dancing by in celebration. "No one is a better than Krum as a seeker. except my Uncle Harry. He's a wicked seeker."  
  
"Ireland could have one you know." Informed Chris and Jessica snorted.  
  
"Should have see the look on his dad's face. He was swearing bloody hell." She said and began laughing at the annoyed look on his face.  
  
"We were going for Ireland too, but that was cuz my dad hates Krum. He dragged me off with his to get so me money he made betting for Bulgaria to win, that's why he was happy." In fact, all the dads had made bets with different wizards and made sure to get it with out their wives noticing.  
  
"That was the best match I had ever seen." Said Harry cheerfully as Alex and Josh walked ahead of him and Ron arguing about the match and Krum.  
  
"Yeah, and I made me a decent amount of money too." Said Ron, patting the huge bundle in his robe pocket. Harry grinned and did the same. Soon, Ron spotted his kids running by him, John in the lead, followed by Jordan and the twins. "You know, something always seems to make me wonder why Hermione and I didn't stop at Jordan." He muttered when he spotted Matt on the ground crying. He knelt down and moved the little boy's robes so that he could see his knee.  
  
"I want mummy!" he cried and Harry cringed as Ron ignored him and pulled out his wand. The little boy cried loudly and Ron just ignored him and carried him to the tent and sat on a stump, pulling some stuff out his pockets.  
  
"You carry that stuff?" he asked as Ron pulled out a potion. Ron looked up at his best friend and nodded.  
  
"Having three hyperactive kids that cause more trouble than the first two, you have to have this stuff handy, eh Matt?" he asked his whimpering son. He ruffled the little boy's hair to keep him distracted while his put the potion on the little boy's large scrape. Harry had to admit. He was impressed with Ron. Hermione must have really opened up something in him through the years of their marriage.  
  
"Wait Ron, how do you know this is Matthew?" Harry asked and Ron pointed his wand at the scrape.  
  
"Well, he is my son. Besides, Matt seems to be the more daring half the twins, so he has the most cuts and scrapes." He informed Harry, lifting his son's robe sleeve and showing his a large Band-Aid, then one on his other elbow, and then he put one on the new cut.  
  
"Must drive Hermione insane." Said Harry and Ron nodded before calling for Jordan, Matt and John.  
  
"I swear dad, it was all Jordan's fault. Tripped him, he did!" Announced John. Before Ron could say anything, Sara came running up looking very proud.  
  
"Guess who I've brought along for some tea!" she said happily as Mr. Weasley worked on the evening tea. George looked up from his spot on the ground with Jake and Josh, staring at the new moon.  
  
"No wait, let me guess. You met a complete hottie and decided to bring him to the tent to meet daddy!" he said and Josh snorted. Fred was helping his dad and burnt his hand when he heard what his twin had said.  
  
"Shut up, Uncle George. But anyway, I brought Viktor Krum along. He was interested in meeting our family." She siad, pulling the Bulgarian seeker up toward the light.  
  
"Really Sara. What made you do that?" asked Angelina in confusion as she brushed he daughter's hair. Krum seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"She probably waited for him outside their changing room." Whispered Alex a bit loudly. Alicia got up, ignoring the rudeness of the family and asked Krum to get comfortable. Ginny and Hermione had just returned with the water when they noticed Krum.  
  
"I don't think we have enough water." Said Hermione, starting to turn around, but Matt grabbed onto her leg and began to tell her about his latest injury. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well daddy took care of it of course?" she asked and the little boys nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Hello, Herm-ninny." Said Krum and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hello Viktor. Long time no see." She said pleasantly and Ron yelped.  
  
"DAD!" he yelled and the twins went into hysterics. Mr. Weasley was trying to put out the fire in his son's robes as the twins laughed. Alex and John both grabbed the bucket of water and threw it on their dad while Jordan and Mikey both stared in shock.  
  
"Grandpa set daddy on fire!" laughed the twins and Jordan. Krum stared at Hermione as he kids ran around excitedly.  
  
"My family." She siad with a wide grin as Mr. Weasley tried to calm down a very pissed Ron. 


	5. chapter 5

The Next Generation-Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 5  
  
The night had been pretty interesting after Krum had found out who everyone was and the fact that Ron and Hermione had five kids together. Harry figured he must have still had a thing for her, but wasn't about to interfere with all he had seen that night. Ron was sleep with the twins in bed with him since they refused to sleep in the tent with the rest of the kids. Harry sat up when he heard some voices outside their tent. He looked and saw the Weasley twins were both sleep so it couldn't have been them. Mr. Weasley was sleep as well, and the whispering was getting louder.  
  
"RON!" he hissed and Ron quickly sat up.  
  
"Sorry!" he yelled and looked tiredly around. Harry threw his hands over Ron's mouth and listened carefully. The people were still there.  
  
"You hear that?" he asked and Ron frowned, pulling out his wand. Mr. Weasley heard them leaving and followed. When they exited the tent, there was only one wizard there, and it was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron, not quite thinking. He turned and faced them, then smirked.  
  
"Aw, Weasley. We were just talking about you." He said, then the other wizard showed up. It was fudge, and he nodded at the tents.  
  
"How's your family, Arthur?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine. Any problems?" asked Mr. Weasley and Fudge nodded shortly.  
  
"I'm aware of the fact tat your family is full of pure bloods I'm sure. so I really have no problems involving you really.." he began, but Mr. Malfoy cut him off.  
  
"What are you talking about, his youngest boy is married to a muggle born!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Ron. "And his daughter is married to Potter, who is NOT a pure blood. You don't really think they'll let them get away do you. Plus, the Weasley family tends to get in the way." Ron frowned, and so did Harry.  
  
"What's going on, Cornelius?" asked Mr. Weasley sternly.  
  
"Malfoy here thinks that the Death Eaters are coming back and are going to get everyone out of the way that." he stopped and Harry knew what he meant.  
  
"Well, if we would have just kept the muggle born mudbloods out." Mr. Malfoy didn't finish before Ron grabbed him by the front of his robes.  
  
"RON!" yelled Mr. Weasley, but Harry was more distracted by the fire at the end of Mr. Malfoy's robes and the little bit of Weasley red hair he saw sticking out the side of the tent. Ron had only noticed the fire and quickly backed away. Once they finally got it out, Mr. Malfoy glared and tem and stomped off, muttering to himself. Jordan came out the side of the tent holding up Ron's wand.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered and handed him his wand before running back to the kids' tent.  
  
"The kid is a regular genius." Said Ron proudly and Harry laughed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome home!" greeted Mrs. Weasley happily when she saw the large group heading in her direction. The little kids ran up to their grandmother and hugged her happily. "Did you have fun?" she asked cheerfully as everyone dropped around the living room.  
  
"Yeah!" announced John, Josh, and Alex, going into the story about the match and meeting Krum.  
  
"And then this guy named Lee Jordan was there too. Ludo Bagman tried to take his job!" announced Josh.  
  
"Bagman was there?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"And Lucius." Answered Mr. Weasley and explained things. "I think he may be worrying a bit too much about pure blood families becoming rare. After all, our family traces back further than the Malfoy family."  
  
"But it was great fun." Said John happily. Suddenly four owls came flying into the house, dropping letters in Josh, Alex, Sara, and John's laps.  
  
"Hogwarts letters." Said Sara casually, except she had two.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Harry. At the same time, Sara and Alex jumped up.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" cheered Alex and went bouncing happily around the room. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"So, what does your say, Sara?" asked Josh, who would be starting his second year.  
  
"I'm Head girl!" she cheered and jumped up and down. Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry!" hissed Ginny as their daughter bounced happily around the room.  
  
"I'm happy for her, but wasn't one Percy enough?" 


	6. chapter 6

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 6  
  
A week before school, Ron found himself being dragged through Diagon Alley by his very excited eleven-year-old daughter and their curious younger kids. Hermione walked calmly along with them and allowed John to go off and by his things before meeting him in the robe shop. "For Hogwarts." Said Ron as Alex jumped up on a stool.  
  
"Your children are lovely. How old are they?" Madam Malkin as she worked on Alex's robes. Ron wondered how women could make a conversation after a simple compliment on ones child.  
  
"It's called manners Ron. Something I'm sure Mrs. Weasley told you a lot about but you chose to ignore." Said Hermione smartly as they entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Manners? Yeah right. It's just away to find out about some one's personal life." Ron muttered, dropping Alex's first year books into her cauldron just as some one crashed hardly into the back of him. "Hey, watch it!" Ron turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, Weasley, imagine seeing you here of all places. I was sure you'd have followed in your fathers footsteps and." he stopped when he noticed John and the three younger boys appear at Ron's side. "Oh, I see you an the mud blood have already." Ron's face reddened and John glared at Malfoy.  
  
"You have some nerve." He muttered and Malfoy frowned at him.  
  
"I have two kids, not five red haired demons. You would have thought being the cleverest witch in our year she would have known not to make the same mistake your mother did." He reached into Alex's cauldron and pulled out one of her books. "Funny really. I remember seeing your father having to buy you the same books from over there." He nodded over to the second hand books, which were very beat up.  
  
"Who knows if the younger three will be lucky and Granger will leave you and find some one with real money. Maybe Potter will leave your sister and get with her." Ron suddenly grabbed him by the front of his robes and his younger children were bouncing excitedly up and down next to their older brother.  
  
"RON!" yelled Hermione, and pointed her wand at the two men, causing her husband to quickly let go while people stared in shock. She grabbed her husband under his arm and had her children follow her out while everyone stared. "We'll talk about this later." She muttered and sent John to take Alex to get new quills and parchment. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, I'll be right over there looking in the Quidditch shop. You'll be ok, right?" John asked and Alex frowned at her older brother. She held her hand out for her money.  
  
"I think I can handle it." She answered smartly and John playfully tugged on one of her pigtails before going across to the Quidditch shop and wait for her. As she walked threw the shop, Alex hummed to herself and looked at the items.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?" came a voice and she jumped and face a blonde boy around her age. He was very handsome and kind. She smiled a little and began to twist her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a first year and." he smiled brightly and took her hand.  
  
"Come with me. I know exactly what you'll need. I'm a first year too. My name is Justin Boot. What's yours?" he asked, looking at her. He was about two inches taller than her, and had lovely blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, my name is Alex Weasley." She said and he grinned brightly at her and handed a package to her. She noticed the entire time he was leading her to the items labeled Hogwarts, First year. "Thanks." Said Alex and he grinned.  
  
"Happy to help a lovely lady. So, what house do you want to be in?" Justin asked a s they went to pay for their items.  
  
"I'm gonna be a Gryffindor, like my mum nad dad and older brother." She said happily.  
  
"Well that's what house I'm aiming for. My dad was a Ravenclaw, but I'm more of a dare devil than him so I suppose Gryffindor will be way more adventerous than Ravenclaw." Justin explained. "Hopefully, I'll be seeing you on the Hogwarts Express?" he asked and Alex blushed.  
  
"Hopefully." She agreed, and watched him leave.  
  
"Hey there lovely!" came a cheerful voice. When Alex turned around, Sirius and Remus were standing behind her with cheerful smiles.  
  
"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" she cheered and hugged them.  
  
"Thought we saw that familiar Weasley red hair. Then we spotted two little boys running excitedly around the Joke Shop down there." Said Remus. "had the same hair."  
  
"So I suppose thisl'll be your first year at Hogwarts, right?" asked Sirius, leading the little girl out the shop and meeting John.  
  
"Yup!" she agreed. John happily greeted the two older wizards. "So, we'l see you around then?" asked Alex. Sirius nad Remus exchanged looks.  
  
"Sonner than you think, love." Said sirius and the two Weasley kids walked off to meet their parents at the ice cream shop. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap when Ron entered the living room soaking wet and bubbles in his hair. He glared at his wife who hid her smile behind her book. "Why did you make me give them a bath?" he asked her. She looked over her book and smiled at him.  
  
"Did you get them in bed?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after wresling them into their pajamas. I can't wait until thte day we're taking them to Diagon Alley for their school supplies." He said. He sat at the end of the couch nad Hermione was reading a book with great intrest. "What are you reading?" he asked.  
  
"A book your mum sent me. It's very helpful when raising five kids." She said, showing him the cover which showed a picture of two parents trying to control six very energetic children between the ages of two and eight. "And by the way. We're going to visit my parents tomorrow." She added quickly. Ron jumped up.  
  
"WHY!" he yelled and she snapped her book shut, glaring at him.  
  
"Well my mum wants to see her grandchildren in person! And just because my dad is still holding a grudge against you doesn't mean my mother has to suffer!" she snapped.  
  
"Hermione! The man hats me because I married you!" he yelled and she looked at him sadly.  
  
"He still loves you though. he's just afraid to show it cuz he's my dad and you took me away. he'll change once you two have some quality time. Alright?" she suggested and Ron frowned a bit.  
  
"Fine. but I'm doing this for your sake." Hermione smiled triumphantly and put her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
  
"I thought you'd see things my way." She said happily. They were kissing when they heard a sudden crash.  
  
"MUMMY!" screamed Jordan and they quickly parted. Hermione sighed and buried her face into her husband's shoulder and groaned.  
  
"Are you sure your parents are ready for this?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"After you spent that one summer with us, I'm sure they'll be a little prepared." 


	7. chapter 7

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 7  
  
"Aww, c'mon Hermione. Let dad come along. Mum too. It would make life fair for me!" announced Ron the next day as Hermione tried to dress the twins. She looked up as Matt tried to put his pants on his head and his shirt on as pants.  
  
"Ron, if it would make you happy, go right ahead. But we're leaving in an hour, so leave now to persuade your parents." Ron grinned proudly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks love!" he said, and ran down to the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch much like Hermione, and reading her Transfiguration book. She looked up at him as he reached for the bottle of Floo Powder.  
  
"Where are you going, daddy?" she asked.  
  
"To see Gran and gramps." Ron answered, and looked around. "Where's John? We're suppose to be going to Grandma and Grandpa Granger's in an hour.  
  
"He went to Chris Finnigan's house." Informed Alex, frowning a bit. "Mum said he doesn't have to come."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll be back soon. Help your mum out with the twins and Jordan, eh?" he stopped and looked up as his three year old son went running by with his under wear on his head. "And maybe teach Jordan how to dress." He added, stepping into the fireplace as his daughter got up and chased her little brother. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he arrived at the Burrow, Harry and the twins were there and playing exploding snap. Fred looked up and grinned happily at the site of his younger brother. "Hey little brother." He said, followed by Harry and George. Mr. Weasley entered the living room followed by his wife and smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" cheered his mother, hugging him happily.  
  
"Hey mum, dad. Listen, Hermione is dragging me and the kids to visit her folks. so maybe you'd like to come along?" he asked. The twins quickly jumped up, and pulled Harry with them.  
  
"Of course we would!" said George and Ron panicked. "After all, it would be rude not to bring us along."  
  
"Yeah, but it would be to bring you along after you just invited yourselves." Said Mr. Weasley, then turned to his youngest boy. "Of course we'll come." He agreed and Ron smiled gratefully. He knew his dad wanted to come because of his obsession on muggles, but he really didn't care.  
  
"What about us?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well I'm fine." said Harry, but the twins' protests drowned out his comment. The Weasley boys all began arguing until Mrs. Weasley said she'd talk to Hermione about bringing the boys along, even though Harry kept saying he was going to go home and spend some time with his family. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One, two, five, thirteen, elevendy.." Jordan and the twins were looking out the window as Hermione drove through her old hometown. They family had all packed into the van and were chattering away as Jordan made an attempt to count all the muggles he saw.  
  
"So, how many times have your parents seen the kids?" asked Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. She was sitting between the twins and Harry. Mr. Weasley was sitting in the back with Alex and the twins.  
  
"To be honest. they've only seen them in pictures and John once when he was two or three." Answered Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter in law sadly.  
  
"They must really miss you dear. Maybe we shouldn't have all come along." She said. Mr. Weasley and the twins seemed taken aback by what she had just said. Luckily, Hermione said it was ok and they pulled in the driveway of a very nice house. Ron took the hands of the twins, and Alex grabbed onto the back of Jordan's hoodie.  
  
"Well, are you guys ready for this?" asked Hermione, standing in front of the house door. Everyone nodded, and she rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Mrs. Granger was there and grinned happily at the sight of her daughter.  
  
"It's so nice to see you all." She said, giving them all hugs. Alex and her younger siblings were standing closely to Ron, but the twins were hiding behind him as they entered the house. When they entered, Mr. Weasley's eyes went wide and the twins escaped from behind Ron, along with Jordan, who was in the lead. Hermione quickly grabbed hold of them.  
  
"Mum, dad. Meet four of your grandkids." He said, pushing them forward. Alex blushed a bit and the twins and Jordan just stared up at their grandmother.  
  
"You're our grandma?" asked Jordan and Mrs. Granger nodded. "Then how come you're a muggle?" Hermione blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Never mind that. Mum, you remember Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Fred and George right?" asked Hermione and Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded. "So, where's dad?" she asked as they sat around the living room.  
  
"Upstairs preparing for a golf game." Answered Mrs. Granger, passing around the tea. Alex was looking at through the bookshelves and her younger siblings were messing with the TV. "He's been ranting about it all week."  
  
"Golf?" Fred and George exchanged looks. They were just about to ask when Mr. Granger came walking into the room in his golfing outfit. He came down the stairs humming happily and stopped when he saw his wife and their visitors.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know we were having guest today dear." He said, and spotted Hermione. "Oh, Hermione dear! I forgot you were visiting today."  
  
"Love you're out fit, old man. Have one just like it at home." Said Mr. Weasley excitedly, as Mr. Granger greeted them all.  
  
"But we didn't know it was a sports uniform." Said Mrs. Weasley, also shaking his hand. As they all greeted each other, the twins finally figured out how to work the TV and screamed when they found a channel with a horror movie.  
  
"Babysitting today, Hermione dear?" asked Mrs. Granger as Ron tried to calm down his crying children.  
  
"No dad. These are my kids. we're missing one who decided to go over a friends house." She explained.  
  
"You two have five kids?" asked Mr. Granger in shock. "Are those three triplets or something?"  
  
"No, these two are twins. They were a bit of a surprise." Said Ron nervously.  
  
"Then again, so was Jordan." Added Fred and Hermione glared at him. Alex was sitting quietly in a corner, trying not to be too obvious like her brothers, but Mr. Granger spotted her.  
  
"So, how old is she?"  
  
"This is Alex, she's eleven." Said Mrs. Granger. "She's on her way to Hogwarts this year, dear." After a while, Mr. Granger pretty much got use to the fact he had five grandchildren, and got ready to leave to his golf match, when his wife stopped him. "Dear, why don't you take the guys with you. They seem pretty curious to know what golf is."  
  
"Yeah!" announced the twins excitedly. 


	8. chapter 8

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 8  
  
When they got to the golf course, the twins ran over to the golf carts in great excitement. Mr. Granger was talking to some one while the four curious wizards and Harry examined it. "They're with me today. They shouldn't be of too much trouble." He told the man.  
  
"They look like they've never seen a golf cart before. who are they?" asked the man.  
  
"The younger red head is my daughter's husband, the twins are his brother, the older man is his dad, and the other is a close friend of theirs." He explained.  
  
"I never knew your daughter married. You don't like the boy?"  
  
"Listen, it's not that I don't like the boy, but Hermione use to always rant about him when ever she'd return from school. And then after her fifth year fifth year, she gets off the train holding the boy's hand and saying he's her boyfriend." Mr. Granger shuddered. "Yeah Merv, my life has changed ever since this kid came into her life. You know they've got five kids?" he announced, but in a whisper.  
  
"Hey Mr. Granger! Let's go. George is driving!" called Fred cheerfully.  
  
"Good luck Mark." Said Merv sympathetically.  
  
"I'll need it with this lot." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Granger and his two friends, Marvin and Carl stood and watched as Mr. Weasley took his turn. For people that didn't know anything about the game, they were doing pretty good. And the worse part was that they had put money on this game and Mr. Weasley was most likely to win it all.  
  
"Did I make it?" he asked. Fred and George ran over to the hole.  
  
"Hole in one dad!" called one of the Weasley boys, both of them grinning widely. "Your turn Harry!" Harry took his turn, but didn't quite make it into the hole. He swore out loud and handed his golf club to Ron, who took his turn and hit Harry's ball into the hole, soon followed by his.  
  
"Wicked! Does that double the amount of money I win?" he asked excitedly. Carl groaned and slapped his forehead as Ron slapped Harry a high five.  
  
"You know, maybe we should head home now. I mean, I'm sure the girls are expecting us by now." Said Mr. Granger, checking his watch.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Mark. We've got one more game left." Said Marvin.  
  
"Yeah, and Hermione had to by the twins some new. clothes any way." Said Ron, stopping himself before he said robes. Mr. Granger groaned and finally agreed to one last game, which Mr. Weasley won, the twins in second, Ron in third, the Harry, Carl, Mr. Granger, and Marvin, who had started losing because of the activities the twins were doing when ever it was some one else's turn.  
  
"That was great fun Mr. Granger. Who would have thought muggle sports could be so much fun." Said George brightly. He nodded as the group of men got ready to go home. "Hope we can do it again real soon." He added, and apperated home. The girls had already left for home so they had to get home by them selves.  
  
"Yeah, great fun. Maybe next time I'll bring my family along. Angelina has muggle friends that might teach us a few moves." Said Fred, and also disappeared, along with Mr. Weasley who thanked Mr. Granger for the good time.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mr. Granger. Sorry we lost you your money." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. and I hope the twins and Jordan didn't destroy anything valuble. They tend to cause a lot of trouble." Added Ron.  
  
"That's ok. Now you take good care of my daughter, got it." Said Mr. Granger and Ron nodded, reluctant to answer. Then, after on last good bye, Ron and harry apperated home. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Fred arrived home, he lost his footing by ending up on one of Jackie's dolls, and fell on his face, right next to his daughter, who was taking a nap on a small mat and blanket. It was lucky for him that even though he swore out loud, she didn't wake up because he knew Angelina would tell him off big time.  
  
"You want to take a nap too?" asked Angelina, who had just entered the living room with her arms crossed and a stern look. "Really Fred, I thought after she was born we were going to cut down on the language."  
  
"No, we just agreed to cut down on the sex." He corrected. She frowned at him and walked off. "Aww c'mon love! It was a joke!" he called, and quickly threw his hand over his mouth when Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Hi daddy." She said tiredly. Fred put his hand over her eyes and made her close them.  
  
"Go back to sleep love." He said and got up, his daughter falling back to sleep easily. He went in the kitchen where Angelina was working on dinner and muttering charms as she swished her wand around with ease, not looking up.  
  
"If you value life, you won't come any closer." She said, pointing her wand in her husband's direction with out even looking up or at him. He bit his lower lip and obeyed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, I'm just working on a way to kill you with out any one noticing." She answered casually. Fred stared at her shock and she laughed, turning to him. "You're a real prat you know. Any way, how was the golf game?" she asked.  
  
"Great!" he announced and began to tell her the story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy!" cheered Jake once George arrived in the middle of their living room. The little boy jumped into his father's arms and began telling him all kinds of stories and told him that grandma and Grandpa Spinnet came to visit.  
  
"Yeah, and they were wondering where you were today, too." Said Alicia, coming in with her arms crossed. Jake grinned happily. "you were suppose to be home in time to see them George." She said.  
  
"I forgot, love. Sorry." He said. Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What ever Weasley. Just remember they'll be coming over next week too. Now come help me make the dinner plates." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Then I can show you the presents I got!" said Jake happily. Jumped out of his dad's arms and ran up to his room.  
  
"So, what did your parents say?" asked George, entering the kitchen after his wife.  
  
"You really don't want to know. Believe me." She answered, passing him a few plates.  
  
"Damn." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When harry got home, it wasn't all too great. AS soon as he arrived, he heard Ginny yell and then saw Josh running through the house with some thing tight in his hands and Sara close on his heels, screaming threats. Ginny glared at her husband when she saw he had arrived home. "These are your kids, Harry." She said.  
  
"What's up with Sara?" Harry asked and heard a loud crash and Josh yell. "And why is she on the war path?" he added.  
  
"It seems Joshua got his hands on her perfects badge." Answered Ginny and Sara came storming angrily downstairs showing her father what her 'adorable' little brother had did. "And my wand." Ginny added. Harry cringed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked, restoring the badge back to normal. "I can't really stop a boy from being a boy."  
  
"Ground him and make him clean the whole house with out magic." Said Sara angrily.  
  
"Listen Harry, as the father, your job is to issue the punishments. So go on." Said Ginny and harry groaned. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't wait until the kids were back in Hogwarts. 


	9. chapter 9

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Finally, the day had came when the kids would be of to Hogwarts. It was a lot of work to make sure everyone was ready and even Percy had showed up. He was to ride on the train with the students, and to their surprise, teachers were at the station as well. "Hey, isn't that McGonagall?" asked Harry, nodding in the direction of a very strict witch.  
  
"Looks like it. Hey, lets go say, hi." Said Ron cheerfully. Alex stood with Hermione, looking very nervous, but John reassured her everything would be ok as he put their trunks onto the train.  
  
"Come on. Maybe we can go find you some where to sit on the train." He suggested. Alex shook her head quickly.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll just wait, thanks." She answered nervously. John looked up at his mom who nodded.  
  
"Fine. See you after the sorting then." He said brightly. He hugged his family good bye, and got on the train, waving to the twins and Jordan who continued to call good bye until he vanished.  
  
"Well Alex, you should be going too. After all, you can't just stay here after all." Said Hermione. Ron came back with Harry, both of them grinning.  
  
"I can't believe it. We saw Snape too, 'Mione." Informed Ron.  
  
"He looks awful stressed out, you know." Added Harry. "I think he noticed he now has two Weasleys and two Potters to deal with." Alex forced a smile when she noticed him wink at her.  
  
"Well, you had better get in there, Alex. You don't want to miss the train do you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know." She said quietly. After a while, she finally said her good byes and boarded the train. Jordan and the twins waved good bye excitedly as she walked off. She checked her pockets for her wand before smiling back at them and going to find a seat. Once she had got on, she felt sick. She hadn't found a seat until the train started moving and she stumbled into one compartment.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" asked a boy, whose arms she had fallen into.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry." she answered, and sat up, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. He smiled brightly at her.  
  
"My name is T.J. and you?" he asked. Alex smiled at him.  
  
"Alex. so are you just starting too?" she asked. He nodded and asked her to sit with him.  
  
"Yeah, but I've got two other brother ahead of me. One is a fifth and the other one is a seventh year. They're Gryffindors and brag about their accomplishments all the time." Said T.J. shaking his head. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've got a older brother in Gryffindor too. He's a fourth year and I've got three younger brothers. They're far from starting. My brother is a beater for the Quidditch team." Said Alex brightly.  
  
"Oh, so you know about Quidditch too? Are you a pure blood?" he asked. Alex shook her head. My dad is, but my mum is muggle born. We're raised like pure bloods though. Mum manages to get us a few muggle things." Answered Alex.  
  
"I'm a pure blood. My dad is Oliver Wood. He's been raising me and my brothers lately since mum isn't around." Explained T.J. Soon the compartment door opened again and a girl stepped in.  
  
"I'm looking for a rat." She said sounding a bit annoyed. "A boy named Mark lost it and he'd really like to have it before we reach the castle." She said.  
  
"Sorry, we haven't seen one." Said T.J. she looked around and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio Waldo." She said, and a fat white rat appeared. Both Alex and T.J were shocked. "Here he is. Thanks a lot." Said the girl, and left. T.J frowned and turned to Alex.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"A definite Ravenclaw." She answered. They talked for a while until another person came in. A boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes came stumbling in. She pushed his hair out of his face and grinned at them.  
  
"Hello, my names Patrick. I've been trying to find a place to sit the whole time. Do you mind?" he asked. Alex moved over and he grinned, sitting down next to her.  
  
"So, I see you're pretty nervous. No older siblings here?" asked T.J. curiously. He looked between the two of them.  
  
"No, I've got an older sister in Ravenclaw." He said cheerfully. "Just hopefully I don't end up there. Are there very many muggle born siblings that both end up at Hogwarts?" asked Patrick.  
  
"Oh wicked! You're a muggle born! My name is T.J. Wood." T.J announced excitedly.  
  
"I'm Alex Weasley. So, you have an older sister here? What year?" she asked.  
  
"Sixth year." Answered Patrick. Then he grinned. "I hear this school is wicked fun. Her boyfriend told me you have to wrestle a Goblin." He said excitedly.  
  
"My brother Marcus told me we had to fight dragons at the entrance." Said T.J and Alex stared at both boys in shock. "I think he was lying though." Patrick looked out the window.  
  
"I guess we'll be finding out soon enough, eh?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AS the older students sat in the Great hall waiting for the sorting to begin, Jessica and Chris tried to comfort John. "Man, you're acting like you're the one being sorted again." Said Chris sarcastically. Jessica shoved him and patted John on the back reassuringly.  
  
"Relax mate. After all, she is a Weasley. It's a known fact that all Weasleys are Gryffindors through and through. Who knows, they could be related to that founder of Hogwarts. You know, that Gryffindor guy." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but Alex is pretty clever. What if the hat puts her in Ravenclaw?" asked John, but soon the little first years came in, one of them wrapped in Hagrid's jacket was grinning and talking to Alex and another boy. John frowned at this.  
  
"Man, your sister really makes friends fast." Said Chris.  
  
"Yeah, and it seems she knows how to pick 'em." Added Jessica since both boys were pretty cute. Both having sandy hair and cute faces. Soon McGonagall was calling up names. The one girl they had recognized from looking for a rat named Waldo came up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. One of the boys leaned over and whispered something to Alex and both she and the boy in Hagrid's jacket laughed.  
  
"Ward, Patrick!" called McGonagall. The boy in Hagrid's coat came stumbling up and struggled to climb up onto the stool. A few people snickered, along with the two new Gryffindors, Frankie and Reggie.  
  
"Gryffindor!" announced the sorting hat. Patrick grinned and pulled the hat off and gave Hagrid his coat before coming and sitting at the table. A few girls at the Ravenclaw table seemed shocked but as he walked by, one girl whispered something in his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted, sitting across from Chris, John, and Jessica.  
  
"Who was the girl?" asked Chris in great curiosity.  
  
"My sister." He answered cheerfully, and whipped the cheek she had kissed.  
  
"How come you're so wet?" asked John as 'Washtong, Gregory' was sorted into sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"I fell into the lake." Answered Patrick cheerfully and looked up to where the sorting was taking place.  
  
"Weasley, Alexis!" called McGonagall. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex nodded and went up to the three legged stool, hopping up onto it and taking a deep breath as the professor put the hat up on her hand and let it slide down over her eyes. 'Why is this happening to me? I'm gonna disappoint mum nad dad and end up some where bad.' She thought.  
  
"And why would you think that, Miss Weasley?" asked a voice, causing her to jump.  
  
"Wicked, you can talk!" she said, sounding a bit like her brother at that exact moment. The hat chuckled.  
  
"No other hat is like me. Now let's see where we can send a clever girl like you. Hmm, it seems there are only two good places for you. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."  
  
"So, where are you gonna send me?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, bravery runs through and through you young lady. I've never sorted a girl quite like you before. A bit daring aren't you? Well I know where you belong, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. The hat was pulled off her head and she hopped of the chair, grinning widely.  
  
"Great job Alex!" said John, slapping her a high five as she sat across form him. Patrick nodded up at the stool where a girl soon stepped up.  
  
"Were you and the hat having a personal conversation or what?" he asked and she grinned.  
  
"I didn't know the thing was going to talk." She admitted as the girl was sent to Hufflepuff. Suddenly a boy around fifteen leaned over toward John and Chris.  
  
"There's my little brother." He said as McGonagall called up 'Wood, T.J.' T.J. grinned and waved at his older brothers who were very excited.  
  
"Gryffindor!" announced the hat and the table broke into a loud clap. T.J came and sat next to Alex, slapping his older brothers' high fives. The fifth year, Marcus leaned over and messed up his hair.  
  
"Nice job little bro. We thought you were going to be a Hufflepuff you know." Said the oldest, Brandon.  
  
"Shut up." Muttered T.J in annoyance and the last person to be sorted was sent to Ravenclaw. Soon they were all looking up at the teachers table where Albus Dumbledore stood to give their usual announcements. After announcing their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who happened to be a very cranky looking old man. And the usual announcement about the Forbidden forest. When the food appeared, John leaned over toward Alex.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, sis." He said brightly. 


	10. chapter 10

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 10  
  
On her first day, Alex had gotten into an argument with Snape, who had insulted her and talked poorly of her family and lost Gyffindor 5 points for yelling at a professor and showing disrespect. Jessica had suggested that she just ignore Snape all together by cutting, but Alex knew what that meant, plus John had to give her a speech on what their mom an d dad would do if they found out she was cutting. So, two weeks into school and Alex had taken Jessica's advice to ignore anything Snape said to her, though there was the occasion where TJ would stand up for her and they'd both be embarrassed. One evening, McGonagall had gathered all the students into the common room and made them out on their cloaks with the Hogwarts emblem and where their pointed hats, and snapped at anyone who didn't look presentable. The first years were put in the front, followed by the second years, third years, and so on as they entered the Great Hall. "I don't see why we have to get all dressed up."  
  
"Hey, Alex1" called a voice and the group of first years, and a few others turned to see a blonde boy in Ravenclaw waving at her with a grin. She grinned and waved back.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Patrick curiously as Flitwick snapped at the boy.  
  
"My friend, Justin." Answered Alex and they all sat down at the Gryffindor table. When all the children were seated, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat and got all of their attention.  
  
"Now, now students, don't become restless so soon. We've got a real treat for you today." He said brightly and cleared his throat again. He was about to talk when the door flew open and a familiar man came rushing in and ran over to the teachers' table.  
  
"Sorry headmaster! I didn't mean to be so late." He said and pushed his hair out of his face. John leaned across the table toward Alex.  
  
"That's Sirius! He cut his hair!" he said excitedly. Alex looked up the man and grinned. It was Sirius. "I bet he's going to take Snape's position since no one likes the slimy git." Soon, the two men were done whispering to each other, and Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sirius Black." Said Dumbledore and everyone clapped for him, though Snape just sat there with a cold look as Sirius waved and bowed sarcastically toward the laughing children. He took the seat next to McGonagall who began talking to him seriously, as if telling him the rules. "Now, for our real treat. Mr. Weasley, bring him in!" called Dumbledore. Percy walked in and was soon followed by Viktor Krum.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" announced one of the seventh year girls sitting next to Jessica, and she began digging rapidly through her robe pockets. "Where's my mirror!" Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"How old is the guy? Like 40?" she said loudly, earning a glare from the older girls. Chris leaned over to get a look at Krum as Percy and Dumbledore talked quietly.  
  
"He's the best seeker ever." Jessica and John looked at him and Jessica rolled her eyes at him. "Course, I hear Harry Potter was the youngest seeker in a century and hardly ever lost a match."  
  
"Of course, you all know who Mr. Krum is and will treat him with great respect." Said Dumbledore. Then he smiled around at all of them. "And that you'll enjoy your new teacher. Hopefully we'll be keeping this one longer. Now, let's eat." He clapped his hands and the food appeared.  
  
"I just hope Snape doesn't try to kill him. You know how he's wanted that job." Said Chris.  
  
"I just hope the older Gryffindor girls don't embarrass us." Said Jessica. 


	11. chapter 11

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 11  
  
"This is not happening to me." Said Seamus sickly as he leaned against a tree, looking very sick, as the five Aurors stood outside an old beat up cottage, ready to capture a Death Eater. Ron and Dean leaned over Seamus as he sat on the ground with his hands covering his face.  
  
"C'mon Seamus. This guys lives alone!" announced Ron in complete annoyance. "We can easily take him on. All you have to do is make a diversion."  
  
"Yeah, Seamus, you don't want Ford breathing down your neck now do you? He'll tell the whole Ministry how 'Finnigan wussed out'." Dean quoted; nodding over to the older Auror who had came along since his partner got sick.  
  
"Forget it Thomas. If Finnigan doesn't want to do it, I'm sure Weasley can do the job just fine." Said Ford. Ford was about fifty and wasn't a very compassionate person. He had gray streaks through his dark hair and piercing blue eyes that never shinned at any moment. Ron once told Harry that ford was just a bitter old man because he fell for a muggle woman who wouldn't marry him because he was a wizard.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, but Lavender is pregnant with our second child and if I do die, you had better pay for both t he baby and Chris to finish Hogwarts." Said Seamus and got up. He turned to Harry as he walked by. "You guys take good care of each other!" he said with a sarcastic sob and walked off. Harry turned to Ron who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know Seamus. He tends to exaggerate when it comes to these kinds of things. Hey look, he's coming back." Seamus came and slid to a halt in front of his companions.  
  
"He's sleep, and there's three of them in there, but only two have the dark mark tattooed to their arms." He explained breathlessly.  
  
"If they're sleep, why didn't you stun them or something?" asked harry and Seamus went pink.  
  
"I panicked." He said sheepishly and they all groaned. Ford shook his head and glared at the younger men who were now teasing Seamus.  
  
"Never let a boy do a man's job." He said and walked off.  
  
"What is he talking about. I'm twice the man he is. I've got five kids." Said Ron as Ford walked toward the cottage. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George sighed and watched as customers came in and talked excitedly about the merchandise. George yawned and checked his watch. "I didn't get any sleep last night. Jake wanted me to tell him five different bedtime stories, so I used that one Hermione told us about. You know, the Little Red wolf in hoods?" he asked and Fred snorted.  
  
"You mean Little Red Riding Hood?" he corrected and George shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Same thing. Besides, it took me forever to get the story right and by time I had finished, Jake was sleep like a rock." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly the shop door opened and their wives walked in, holding the hands on their bouncing children.  
  
"Hey guys!" greeted Alicia cheerfully as Jake managed to get out of her grasp and ran to look at the 'toys'.  
  
"We need you guys to watch the kids for us. We've got to go to work n ad we might be gone late." Said Angelina, pulling a bag off her shoulder and dropping it into her husband's arms. Fred stared at her in shock. The girls never left them alone with the kids after the whole Mud Pie incident.  
  
"But we can't cook or."  
  
"I'm sure you can order something to eat." Said Alicia. "Jake, come sit in daddy's office with Jackie until closing time." She ordered and both kids obeyed.  
  
"Now, if you look in the bag, you'll notice everything you'll need for the kids while they're here is in this bag. Thanks to your dad's handy work, I could have probably stored a toy box in here." Said Angelina. The women kissed their husbands good bye and left. The twins exchanged looks.  
  
"Well this is great. Now all we need is Hermione to ditch us with her lot for the night and our new daycare will be complete." Said George as a large group, mostly of kids, came walking into the store with their parents. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks so much dad." Said Hermione cheerfully as the twins sat innocently on their grandfather's couch and waited for their mom to finish talking. "I would have told you before time, but this was an emergency and Ron's out chasing bad guys. But I made it a bit easier on you as you can see." She said, nodding at her two youngest.  
  
"Well, why couldn't the weasley's watch them? There's an important game on tonight and." Before Mr. Granger could finish, his daughter cut him off as she dug through the baby bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley is out and Mr. Weasley works where I do. Besides, you're lucky Percy and Penelope agreed to take Jordan with Penelope being pregnant and all." She dropped the bag at the end of the couch and pulled out two quills.  
  
"What are those you're giving them?" asked Mr. Granger as she handed them to the twins, who put them in their mouths and sucked on them happily.  
  
"Sugar quills. Don't worry, Ron's given the twins these a thousand times and their teeth are in perfect condition. Now you two, be good for grandpa and I'll make sure daddy brings you home a few of these after his little trip."  
  
"Yesh mummy." They both agreed innocently and she kissed their cheeks.  
  
"Thanks again dad. Just turn the TV to anything interesting and they'll be just fine." She said, and vanished. Mr. Granger began to grumble and turned around to see the twins staring at him.  
  
"We want to watch Seme Steet." Said Matt.  
  
"Well you'll have to wait until the game is over kids. Mind you, you weren't expected today." He said. As soon as he began to sit down, the twins began to jump on the couch and scream on the top of their lungs. Mr. Granger tried to ignore it, but was soon having things thrown at him.  
  
"SEME STEET!" they screamed.  
  
"What have I gotten my self into?" 


	12. chapter 12

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Hermione sat in bed and looked from her book over to Ron who was sleeping at her side. When they had went to pick up the kids from Percy, Penelope, and Mr. Granger, they were sleeping peacefully, and Jordan was welcomed back to Percy's, but the twins had drove Mr. Granger mad. Hermione smiled at Ron and pushed a strand out of her husband's face and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. He smiled in is sleep and rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Love you too." He murmured and she laughed.  
  
"I thought you was asleep." She said and Ron opened an eye.  
  
"I was, but I've learned to sleep and still be able to hear certain things around me. You never know when the twins want to suddenly body slam you while you're asleep." He informed as his wife played with a strand of his hair.  
  
"Is that a fact? I thought it was just paranoia." She said and Ron frowned.  
  
"No, I got over that at the end of seventh year when we finally killed Voldemort and I didn't have to worry about being killed." She kissed him and leaned against the headboard of the bed, going back to her book.  
  
"Ron. today I over heard Fudge talking to someone and I was just wondering. during any of those missions you've been on. did you ever hear any of them say anything about a second in command? You know, after Voldemort and all?" Ron sat up and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you listening to me!" announced Harry, slamming his fist on Fudge's desk. The old wizard glared at Harry ad the other Aurors. "Voldemort has a second in command and he's someone where in hiding! We have to get all the old Death Eaters, names cleared or not."  
  
"And what are we to tell them when the Ministry's best Aurors are rampaging through their houses and saying they'll be in captivity until they tell who You-know-who's second in command is?" asked Fudge.  
  
"Who cares! The only one most likely to put up a real fight is Malfoy!" announced Ron.  
  
"Don't you insulting one of the Wizarding communities most respected families!" snapped Fudge, jumping out of his seat. "Lucious Malfoy's name has been cleared for the longest time and he has even settled and has his son and his family living with him in his mansion. Why would he allow his grandchildren to be part of such things?" he snapped.  
  
"Same way he allowed his son to it. Remember the sorting ceremony?" asked Seamus as a matter of factly, nodding at Dean.  
  
"Yep. Hat never even touch his head before he was named Slytherin." Informed Dean.  
  
"And he's quick to call a muggle born mudblood. He hates muggles. Why shouldn't he still be a death eater? No doubt his kids are just as evil." Muttered Ron. Fudge glared at them.  
  
"You will not bother anyone on this matter. You will go about your business and make sure any dark magic is stopped, not ruin the lives of our most respected wizards." Fudge said sternly.  
  
"Fine, but if any of my kids end up missing this year, there will be hell to play." Informed Harry and they left out. Seamus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"The way Fudge was defending Malfoy you'd think he loved him or something." He said and Ron shook his head.  
  
"Denial, mates." Said Dean.  
  
"I dunno, I think Fudge may just know something." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright class, no books today." Said Sirius when he had entered the classroom full of first years. He smiled around at them and pulled out his wand, twirling it in between his fingers. "Right then. I suppose you're supposed to know how to protect yourselves from dark magic.. But you should first know what curses you can't block. or should never use unless you want face life in Azkaban." He said, The kids all sat silently.  
  
"So, lets hear them kiddies. What spells would you think would earn you life in Azkaban?" asked Sirius. The boy next o Alex raised his hand and Sirius looked on the attendance sheet. "Patrick right? Go ahead."  
  
'The. imperius curse?" he asked and Sirius nodded. "I read about it in a book my sister has." He said.  
  
"Ok, who else?" asked Sirius, looking around the classroom at the young faces. He looked on the sheet again and then at a little girl in Ravenclaw. "Michelle is it? Do you have any ideas?" asked Sirius. She blushed a little and nodded.  
  
"The Crucio curse thing." She answered and Sirius smiled.  
  
"Good girl. My you're a smart bunch of first years. Not even my fourth year class got this far. Now, there's one more. C'mon kids. I know you know what the last one is." He said brightly. He looked around at them and finally some one raised their hand.  
  
"Advada Kedavra?" said one of Alex's close girl friends, Cherise. Sirius clapped his hands together.  
  
"Bravo, five points to gryffindor thanks to Miss Jackson." He said and Cherise blushed, pushing her hair out of her face and grinning triumphantly. "Now that we know this much, how could you avoid getting hit by one of these?" asked Sirius and all the children raised their hands. 'This is more fun than I thought it would be.' Sirius thought as he pointed at one boy who said run for your life. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright guys, lunch time!" called Fred and George once they had entered the section in which the aurors usually were. All the more professional workers gave the twins a very stern look and went back to their whispering to one another about their next mission as they went over a mapped out plan.  
  
"Where are they at?" George asked, interrupting one group by pulling the map from under their hands. The men glared at him.  
  
"Fudge sent them off to do some real work, not the stuff they've been ranting about today." Answered the first guy. "They may end up having the biggest mission of them all." He added in a whisper.  
  
"What mission is that?" asked Fred curiously. The men exchanged looks and their faces went serious.  
  
"We shouldn't be telling you this, but you're Weasley's brothers and you'll find out eventually." Said the second guy. "There's been talk about You- know-who having more supporters than were listed."  
  
"Talk goes that they have the dark mark tattooed as well, but theirs is special. They're invisible and the only people who can see them are death eaters themselves." Said the first man, Frankie.  
  
"And the thing is, the leader is supposedly You-know-who's hidden son. The boy is being raised by a woman with the invisible dark mark and by time he's old enough to go to Hogwarts, he'll be just as powerful as his dad." Said the second man, Jay.  
  
"You can't be serious." Said Fred, crossing his arms.  
  
"You can try a truth potion on is if you want." Said Frankie angrily. "A death eater that Ford had brought in told us the whole story. Said he was helping the woman raise the baby and she's out of England right about now. Her son is suppose to be one or two years old right now."  
  
"So, they should e back in about an hour or two with their latest report. We'll tell them you came by." Said jay and pulled his map out of George's hand, going back to work. When they went outside, George turned and looked at Fred.  
  
"What woman in her right mind would have sex with Voldemort and have a baby by him?" he asked in disgust and Fred shrugged.  
  
"Bit funny though. The kid'll be starting about the same time as Mikey and Matt." 


	13. chapter 13

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 13  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" came a stern voice and John quickly snapped his head up looking around the room. Professor Trelawny was glaring at him now and it wasn't her mystic voice that had snapped at him. "Mr. Weasley, I was just saying how." she took a deep sigh. "How the way the stars are aligned and your natural talent to get in trouble shows that there is tragedy in your family. How is your mother?" she asked in her mystic voice, though she was glaring at the yawning red head. Chris was snickering and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just yesterday she sent me a howler. I suppose she's ok." He answered groggily. "Unless of course she's strangled the twins and Jordan to death by now. Jordan's just turned about."  
  
"Five? Your little brother you speak of must have turned five. I can see it in my minds."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you professor, but Jordan's only three." Said Jessica. A few people snickered, but Professor Trelawny frowned and opened her book with a snap.  
  
"And I suppose Miss Thomas, you and.." She stopped and looked up at Chris who had just been heard laughing. "And Mr. Finnigan won't mind coming up to the Astronomy tower with me to observe the stars as a detention."  
  
"NO FAIR!" they yelled, but she ignored them.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you will be joining me tomorrow evening, alone." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She gave me detention!" yelled John, slamming his fist on the table. Alex glared up at her brother and shook her head. TJ and Patrick had woke up when he did this and were now frowning.  
  
"Mum told you not to get that class." She said. "I just got it for the extra sleep." John narrowed his eyes at his younger sister and Chris just muttered curse under his breath. "Dad warned you too."  
  
"Yeah, but Uncle Fred and George suggested it. They said it was easy." John informed. Suddenly, someone came up and wrapped their arms around Chris's neck and laid their chin on the top of his head with a sigh. It was Jessica.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" she asked tiredly. Chris looked up at the old grandfather clock and nodded.  
  
"See you guys in two or three hours." Said Chris, picking up his bag and leaving with Jessica. Patrick frowned after them and turned John.  
  
"Since when are they dating!?" he asked. John shrugged.  
  
"They aren't. Jessica and Chris are just real close." He answered and Patrick frowned even more. "What's wrong? Do you fancy her?" he asked with a smirk and Patrick frowned.  
  
"No. I fancy Al. Cherise." He said quickly. John narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Seriously! TJ's the one that fancies." before he could finish, TJ dove across the table and threw his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Last time I'll tell you anything." He said angrily and Patrick grinned. Alex just rolled her eyes at her friends and called over to Cherise.  
  
"See you guys later. I need to talk to Cherise about something." She said and got up, leaving them.  
  
"Don't tell her what I said." Said Patrick before she got too far. When she was out of earshot, Fred glared at the two younger boys sitting across from him.  
  
"Neither of you little boys had better put a move on my sister if you know what's good for you." He threatened and they both went red.  
  
"Well. what if she puts a move on one of us?" asked TJ, causing John to scowl.  
  
"I'll break your little bodies in half." He answered and the boys both went pale. Patrick then grinned.  
  
"Well I'm safe, cuz as we all already know, I fancy Cherise. Alex is great too, but I'm too scared of being beat up." He said and TJ frowned, muttering under his breath. Patrick then leaned over toward TJ when John turned his back. "But I wouldn't mind it if she flirted around with me a bit." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Are you listening!" yelled Ted Ladon, who was in charge of all the aurors. Ron and harry both jumped and looked up at the old man. He was about sixty and had a very short temper. Harry knew this because when he, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were rookies, he took know time in pointing out all their mistakes and telling them off ever hour of the day.  
  
"Relax, Ladon!" announced Ron from Harry's side. "We're pretty experienced. Just give us the mission and we'll be on our way." He said. Ladon narrowed his eyes at the red head and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, seeing that Mr. Weasley is so cocky, he and his team will be getting the three day mission half way across London.. In the Dark Forest. You know, the one worse than the forest on Hogwarts grounds." All their jaws dropped. Harry looked at Ron, who was scowling deeply.  
  
"Three days? What are we suppose to be doing in there for three days?" asked Seamus with a hint of sarcasm. Ladon turned his glare from the scowling red head to a frowning sandy haired man.  
  
"Well Mr. Finnigan, as you may know. or should know being considered one of the ministries most talent aurors." he stopped when he noticed the grin on the four guys' faces. "You're on a search for the secret Death Eaters who are possibly training the newest Dark wizard to take over He-who-must not- be-named's spot. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at the old man, wondering why someone who was suppose to be so wise didn't just call Voldemort by his name.  
  
"Well I'm ready. When do we leave?" asked Dean brightly. Ladon frowned as the group stood up and stretched.  
  
"You'll have three days to prepare and will be leaving Monday at six o'clock on the dot. I'm, sure you'll be surviving ok." He answered coldly. Harry sighed and began to wonder how he was going to tell this to Ginny when Ford stood up.  
  
"Ted, I'd like to go with these boys." Seamus and Ron both gave identical looks of annoyance from being boys. "They may be able to handle everyday wizards, but the wizards in the Dark forest are completely different. I have seen life out there, and only the strongest of dark wizards can live there. They may need my help." He said and Ladon smirked.  
  
"Sure you can go, Ford. After all, Mr. Weasley is a bit young and inexperienced in the mind and will need to learn a few lessons. Mr. Finnigan and the others as well." He said, nodding at Harry with a small smile. Ford thanked them and as everyone began to leave, he turned to his group of young men.  
  
"Well boys, we'll be meeting everyday at each of your houses. Tonight at Mr. Weasley's, then Mr. Potters." Dean quickly cut Ford off. Harry figured it was about Parvati being pregnant and not in a very good mood on having visitors.  
  
"Listen, Seamus and I have pregnant wives and they've been real strong on the mood swings. I suggest we should train around here." He said.  
  
"I've got three kids under the ages of five and two in Hogwarts and Hermione had to send off a Howler for our oldest just a few weeks ago. Are you sure you want to come by my house?" asked Ron, crossing his arms. Harry laughed to himself. Ron must have thought the thought of an angry mother would effect Ford's decision, but it didn't.  
  
"We will hold practices at Potter's, Weasley's and the last here. Be up and ready because I will be coming by and picking you up if you aren't on time." When Ford walked off, Ron stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"I really can't stand that old man. No wonder his love left him." He muttered. "So, how do we tell the girls about our little 'vacation' coming up?" 


	14. chapter 14

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 14  
  
"That's right. NO WARD!" announced Hagrid as his class of first years were introduced to their newest experiment, the Billywig. Patrick quickly pulled his hand out of the container and scowled as the class gathered around. "Now class, these insects are very different from many yeh've seen I s'pose." Hagrid began to explain. "A simple sting from these little guys and yeh'll be levitating magically." Hagrid chuckled at his choice of description. TJ frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well if they only make you levitate and 'supposedly' get you to be, what was it you said, 'giddy', then why'd you put up such a fuss about Patrick trying to hold one in his hands?" he asked.  
  
"Because Mr. Wood, there have been cases when people have been levitating fer days on end." Hagrid looked at the boy with a small smile that wasn't visible under his thick shaggy beard. "Yeh'd know that if yeh read yer book, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find 'Em." He said. Everyone knew that Hagrid once had books that would bite you, but decided due to public demand, to go suggest a simpler book to handle.  
  
"I read it. or more so, Alex went over it for me." TJ muttered, flashing her a small smile, which she returned. "But I don't see what we're going to do with these."  
  
"That's just it kids, this is next weeks lesson! These aren't fully grown, yer lesson is in my cabin, hold on." Said Hagrid and ran in the hut, coming back with a large crate. He put it on the ground and everyone gasped when they saw what was in it. "Blast-Ended Skrewts! Yer parents loved these!" he announced as the kids backed away. Alex leaned closer and gave Hagrid a very uncertain look.  
  
"They're awful ugly Hagrid. And why are they called Blast-ended exactly?" she asked and when Hagrid explained, the kids seemed a lot more horrified than before.  
  
"Well, we could always skip on to my surprise lesson, but that was a end of the year surprise." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I only have three Hippogriff left." with that said, the children quickly gathered around the crate waiting for instructions. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hermione screamed when Ford had appeared in her kitchen the morning the group was suppose to be starting their training, Ford was taken aback by the small woman's suddenly out burst. Ford was pretty tall so Hermione seemed pretty short to him as she stood in one of Ron's Chudley Cannons shirts, which was so long it was too her knees, and some red sweat pants. He backed away a bit and took a deep breath.  
  
"You must be Ronald's wife, I'm sure he's told you about our mission we have to train for and our first training session is suppose to be at Potter's. He's late. Harry, Dean and Seamus were spotted standing behind him with tired looks. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the old man.  
  
"Yeah, he told me all about that, but being the father of five kids, he has a lot to worry about right now." She said before hearing a tumbling noise. She turned around and the others looked up to see Ron come flying down the stairs with his toothbrush in mouth and buttoning his robes. After a few minutes, he kissed her on the cheek and turned to his partners.  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with." He said. He didn't get too far before Hermione grabbed him by the back of his robes. "What's up 'Mione?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Ron looked a bit confused and looked her up and down.  
  
"Oh, is that my shirt you're wearing? It looks good on you love." He said and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at you. He looked even more confused. It was early in the morning and he had to get to work! What did she want from him? "Well, did you straighten you hair a bit? It doesn't look too bushy. It actually looks nice pulled up in that bun of yours." He said innocently. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, you're just as dense now as you were when we first met." She said, punching a few strands of hair out of her face. "You promised the twins and Jordan that you'd take them to the toy store to make out their Christmas lists to 'Santa' and then take them out for ice cream.." she reminded him and he cringed.  
  
"Well the training is only three hours, so have them ready and I'll take them out when I get home. Alright then, see you when I get home!" he said brightly and kissed her one last time before leaving with the others.  
  
"You try telling them that when they wake up." She muttered to herself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina leaned back in her office chair tiredly and looked over at Alicia who was yawning tiredly as well. "Jake keep you up all night again?" she asked and Alicia looked over at her with a weak smile.  
  
"Him and George both. I swear, I don't think George really understands that I need sleep at night." She muttered, running her fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling with what looked like a sparkle in her eyes. "Nothings changed from when we began dating." She said and Angelina laughed.  
  
"Poor girl. Looks like you need a lesson on saying no. Even if George doesn't accept it. Fred never seems to." She said and Alicia smirked.  
  
"Oh, so there are times in life when Miss Total Self Control can be forced into something by the pleading eyes of an adorable green eyed red head?" she asked with a laugh. Angelina just rolled her eyes.  
  
"There are times, but I've been becoming annoyed by my beloved husband lately. I swear, sometimes I think in the time I've known him, his maturity level hasn't changed a bit." She said. Soon the office door opened and Mr. Weasley entered.  
  
"Hello ladies!" he greeted and they greeted him back. "It's lunch time and the twins are waiting for you They seem pretty excited about something, so you better hurry up." When they left the office, the twins were waiting with wide grins.  
  
"Bout time ladies! Let's go!" announced George, taking Alicia's hand.  
  
"Wait a second. Where are you taking us?" asked Angelina, looking up at her husband. "And where is our daughter?" she snapped, Fred stopped and puled her close to him, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Just wait 'til we get there beautiful." He whispered in her ear. 


	15. chapter 15

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 15  
  
Harry stood next to Ron as the group stood and waited for the last minute report on their progress. They had to perform all sorts of charms and spell, plus they had to have street smarts. Ron almost went mad, and Seamus was still a little rusty when it came to the charms part. He would occasionally blow things up in his face. "Alright!" announced Ladon, marching in front of them. They were suppose to be standing in attention and acting professional, but Ron was trying to get home to take his kids out and Dean and Seamus were both falling asleep as they stood there. "Finnigan, you need some work on your wand handling!" he barked. Seamus scowled.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He muttered.  
  
"Thomas, you tend to not pay much attention! Work on it and stop falling asleep when Ford is giving orders." he said.  
  
"Ford woke me up at five in the morning and had me out by six! You'd fall asleep too!" Ladon chose to ignore Dean's rants.  
  
"And Potter and Weasley." He looked up at the two friends and shook his head. "Really, you two are the most professional. Why can't you follow a simple order? According to Ford, you chose to ignore his orders and did things your way!""  
  
"Well, when we're being attacked by werewolves and al the other creatures of the night, I doubt you'll take five steps before managing to get up a tree." Informed Ron smartly.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you'll be ready if you get a few scrapes. The report says you're caring an entire first aid kit in your robe pockets." Harry snorted as Ron scowled deeply.  
  
"I've got five kids. These things are a necessity." He informed. Ladon chose to ignore this, along with the muttering of the other men.  
  
"Same time tomorrow boys. And be prepared with the correct items, please." he said and they all dropped to the ground.  
  
"Same time!" announced Dean. "I've got more important things to do!" he announced.  
  
"Hey, this gets us out of going to those Lamaze classes, tomorrow." Said Seamus and they grinned.  
  
"Well I'd had better get going, I've got to take the twins and Jordan out." Said Ron, checking his watch. He got and stretched.  
  
"Good luck!" called the men and Ron disapparated.  
  
"Well, I had better get home. Lavender will go mood swinging on me if I'm not home in time to take her to all those doctors appointments and Lamaze classes." Said Seamus tiredly, and slowly, and reluctantly, the men all went home for lunch. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What time is it?" asked Angelina, pulling the covers over her head tiredly. Fred rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulders. "Fred?"  
  
"What? Oh, the time. Who cares?" he murmured. She rolled her eyes and rolled over, facing her husband.  
  
"I do, and you should too. After all, you do have job to get back to as well." She answered, brushing a few strands of red hair out of his face. Fred sighed and pulled her body even closer to his, kissing her neck.  
  
"We deserve a day off." He said against her neck. She groaned and pulled away, leaning over him and grabbing the clock. "Angel eyes." he muttered, trying to pull her back into her arms, but she screamed and jumped out of the bed, bringing the covers with her.  
  
"I'm SOOOOO late!" she screamed and began rushing around the room looking for her clothes. Fred sat up and watched his wife rush around the room.  
  
"How long is your lunch break?" he asked grumpily as she used her wand to fix her hair and began buttoning her robes.  
  
"An HOUR, Fred! I'm two hours late!" she announced. Fred grumbled for the entire time she was getting ready and before she left, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What do you think about having another child?" he asked and she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Fred. are you serious?" she asked. "Is that what all of this was about?"  
  
"Actually, this was because you've been playing hard to get lately." He answered, releasing his grip. "I want another child." He said and Angelina kissed him.  
  
"Really Fred, you really do have the mind of a child." She said and he scowled. "I mean, we don't even have enough yet to send Jackie to daycare yet. And we're having a hard enough time raising her as it is." She said, running her hand across his cheek as he looked up at her sadly.  
  
"But Angel. it just one more child. WE don't have it as badly as Ron or Hermione, and I even think Ginny may be pregnant again too!" Angelina looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Right. just give me a chance to think about this, ok." She said and kissed him good bye before leaving. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hermione." Said Ginny when Hermione arrived in the office. She was eating a pint of ice cream, and there was a ton of whipped cream on top. "A bit late aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah well I had to wait until Ron got home to take the kids out Christmas and Halloween shopping. He has trick or treating duty this year after all." She and looked over at the pile of food on her friend's desk. "A bit hungry, aren't we?" she asked and Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I'd think I was pregnant, but I doubt it. These aren't the same cravings I had when I was pregnant with Sara or Josh. Then again." Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Oooo Ginny! Looks like you've got a big surprise for a Harry!" 


	16. chapter 16

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati gathered outside the Ministry building to wish their husbands' good luck on their trip. Lavender and Parvati had both given birth not too long ago and their mothers were watching the infants while they said their good byes.  
  
"And you'll bring back some wild beast creature for us, right?" asked Jordan as he hung off Ron's shoulders and the twins were in his arms. Hermione smiled brightly at her husband as he ruffled the boys' hair and agreed.  
  
"And you'll take care, won't you?" Harry asked Ginny, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled as he placed his hands on her stomach.  
  
"I have no choice, I suppose." She said and looked back at Dean and Seamus talking to their wives. "Don't let anything happen to yourself, ok." She said and he agreed, kissing her gently.  
  
"Just come back with enough energy to do your trick or treat duties." Said Hermione and kissed her husband. "Cuz I'm NOT taking out five kids to get candy."  
  
"Got it." He laughed and Ford cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright men. Let's do this!" he called and they all lined up, holding their bags over their shoulders. The twins were the most active of the group as they watched the men. They all gathered around an old beat up beer can and touched it. "Here goes." He said and they vanished.  
  
"Hope they have a lot of fun." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So bored." Groaned Chris, dropping on the couch with Jessica, who was reading a book. He laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes. "This is pretty comfortable. I think I'll just lay here 'til."  
  
"'Til John shows up and breaks the two love birds up?" came the red head's voice. Chris looked up at his friend and blushed. "Really Chris, if you love Jessica so much, why don't tell her straight out and stop playing hard to get."  
  
"Shut up John. Where are you coming from? Your date Janet?" asked Jessica and the red head blushed. Nevilles' daughter, Janet was very attractive and John would flirt with her, but she wasn't the girl he liked. He liked another Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Actually, I was setting her and Kel up." He answered, pulling out his Divinations book. "They really fancy each other you know." Jessica rolled her eyes and shoved Chris out of her lap.  
  
"Listen, Halloween is coming up and I've noticed that every Halloween that something bad always happens, ever since the year we first started, so." she slammed a book on the table and the boys gathered around her. "We're going to be ready for whatever comes our way." She said. John and Chris exchanged looks.  
  
"I some how doubt that'll work, beautiful." Said John, pulling her notebook toward him and looking over her plans. "And what if things are different, after all, Sirius is out DADA teacher this year. And I know he isn't a death eater or looking for a way to raise Voldemort back from the death." Jessica pulled her notebook back toward her and turned the page.  
  
"Well handsome, being the regular genius you are, I suppose learning these few spells to protect yourself from sudden death shouldn't be too hard." She checked her watch. "Well I'm going up to my dorm. I need to talk to Jennifer about my date with Marcus next week." She said and Chris jumped up.  
  
"Date!? Since when are you and Marcus dating?" he snapped and Jessica narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Dear sweet, lovable Chris. I am NOT yours or John's girlfriend, which means I am free to date who ever I want. Its not like he's a stranger. So if you don't mind, I've got to go." She said ad left. John shook his head and Chris scowled.  
  
"She's never liked Marcus. Remember last year when she slapped him for trying to kiss her." He muttered. John just shook his head.  
  
"Get over it, mate. There are plenty of other girls out there." 


	17. chapter 17

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 17  
  
Harry was sitting under a tree with his blankets pulled tightly to him as Ron made an attempt to make a fire to keep them warm, and not get them noticed. He had all his cloaks on and a blanket wrapped around him as he swore under his breath. "Stupid Ford. I'll bet anything he apparated back to the ministry for a nice big glass of butter beer." He muttered.  
  
"Or reported we were dead and there was nothing he could do and we'll be sitting here all night waiting for him to return with our food." Muttered Seamus bitterly. Ford had left them hours ago, saying he was going to bring them back some food, but he hadn't returned yet. There was a sudden howl, and all the men pulled their wands out quickly.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this." Muttered Dean. "I know there has to be some group of Aurors who are better than us. The men all exchanged looks and laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. No ones captured more Dark arts supporters than us." Said Harry. Seamus shook his head.  
  
"That's you and Harry, we're back up." He said. "You two have been fighting dark magic since our first at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's right. I'm surprised they made you even go through the Auror training with the rest of us." Laughed Dean and gave a violent shudder as the wind blew. He looked up at what would have been the sky if it wasn't for all the trees. "Can't wait until I get home." He said.  
  
"I can. I've got Trick or treat duty." Ron muttered. Seamus shook his head.  
  
"You should be happy when you get home. You've got all those kids waiting for you to get home." He said. "I'd like that when I get home. but that's usually when Chris is home from school."  
  
"Lavender just had a daughter, Seamus. In a few years you'll be coming home to an extra boy in the house. and he won't be yours." Informed Harry, thinking back to one time when Sara invited one of her boyfriends over for dinner on a day Harry really didn't feel like dealing with anyone other than his own family.  
  
"Well when that day comes for Alex, I'll have the boy in check as soon as he sees me." Informed Ron, waving his wand around, and the men laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the kids are maturing a bit fast aren't they? I mean, when we were their ages, we were battling dark wizards and fighting for our lives." Said Dean.  
  
"Now we're called old fashioned and they fight to keep a descent boyfriend." Said Harry. The men all shook their heads. How could things be switched around so drastcically. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sucking on the end of a sugar quill as she filled out some papers she was suppose to owl off. The habit of doing this, she had got from watching Ron do it for so long. Plus, being with Ron practically all her life, it was usually easy for her to think while looking at him Now she had to find something else to help her out, and mimicking her husband's habits was close enough. Ginny sighed and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Hey Hermione, let's take our lunch break now." She suggested. Hermione looked up at her friend and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gin, we just took a snack break half an hour ago." She said and Ginny scowled, looking at her stomach.  
  
"I know, but I swear, I think I may just be feeding for more than me and one child." She said nad Hermione looked at her. "You should know how that feels. ARGH! What possesed me to have another child!" she screamed.  
  
"Come on Ginny. Having more kids isn't that bad. after the pregnancy anyway." Said Hermione. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"The more children you have, the most likely you'll have hip the size of a truck. You were lucky enough to be able to keep your girlish figure after all the kids you had." Said Ginny. She was right, too. Hermione may have had five kids, but she didn't look like it in anyway unless she was about to snap at someone and gave them that stare she usually gave her kids when they had done something worng. Hermione was about to say something, when someone interupted.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Fudge." Said a man with a drawling voice. The women looked up and saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy staring at them.  
  
"He's out right now. He won't be back for a few hours so you'll have to handle your bussiness with us." Said Hermione, standing up and straightening her robes.  
  
"I doubt a child like yourself will be of much help." Said Mr. Malfoy. Hermione nad Ginny both scowled.  
  
"Excuse you, but WE are grown women, thanks." Said Hemrione sternly. "Now kindly state your bussiness or get out." Suddenly, Draco stepped forward.  
  
"I knew I recognized you. Granger, you're working for the ministry!" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Its Weasley." Informed Ginny. "We are married women here."  
  
"You married Weasley and she married Potter? Well that was predictable. Oh now I remember, I saw you and your children in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Just state your busssiness." Said Hermione impatiently.  
  
"I would like to be an Auror." Siad Draco, causing the girls to choke. 


	18. chapter 18

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 18  
  
Ron scowled. "What do you mean Malfoy wants to be an auror?" he snapped when they had finished their mission and returned home. Jay took a step back and raised his hands in defense as Ron advanced on him. He crashed into the wall and cringed as he noticed Ron's fists tighten.  
  
"Your wife knows all about it! Says he came in on one of those days you guys were on the mission and he wants to become an Auror." He said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pockets and nervously handing it to Harry.  
  
"He's right Ron. And it looks like we'll be doing the training for him." Said Harry and Ron punched the wall, causing Jay to jump and a few others to stare disapprovingly.  
  
"Relax Ron, its just Draco. And this gives us a chance to boss him around." Said Seamus with shinning eyes. Ron just shook his head.  
  
"Who else will we be training?" he asked and Jay pointed a shaky finger out the room.  
  
"Hermione has the files." He said nervously. Ron walked out with Seamus and Dean close behind and Harry thanked Jay before running after his partners.  
  
"Your students will be Shelly Bones, Draco Malfoy, Anna Wings, Jack Jinks, and Colin Creevey." Said Hermione, reading off the parchment. Ron stared at her in shock. Harry spoke up.  
  
"I thought Colin worked for Neville and Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron." He said.  
  
"Well according to this, Colin here has a son and a wife expecting twins and he wants a different job." Said Hermione. Ron shook his head.  
  
"This is going to be Hell." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Relax, love. It's not like Fred and George have given up pranks and now you have to train them to be Aurors." She said.  
  
"Yeah, she's right." Dean and Seamus both agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night of the Halloween feast, Alex noticed her older brother and his friends were huddled up and whispering at certain times. "Wonder what they're being so secretive about." Said TJ, leaning across the table. Alex raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Probably planning out a way to scare the first years tonight. I heard a few fifth years talking about it." Informed Patrick, who was loading some candy into his robe pockets.  
  
"Naw, there has to be something bigger than that. My uncles told me that when they were here, the same year my dad started, every Halloween, something bad happened. John told me the same thing." She said. Tj smirked and exchanged a look with Patrick, before turning to Alex.  
  
"Then why don't we see if it's true." He suggested. Patrick stood up and placed his hands on the table, leaning towards Alex.  
  
"My sister told me that there's a chamber of secrets in here. Have you ever heard of it?" he asked and Alex nodded, remembering when she had been kidnapped and brought down there, but was saved by her brother and Chris.  
  
"You don't want to go looking for it do you?" she asked nervously. The boys exchanged looks and Patrick shrugged, sitting back down.  
  
"I was just being a bit curious, that's all." He answered naturally. TJ raised an eyebrow at his best friend and turned to Alex.  
  
"C'mon Alex, it'll all be in good fun. we don't have to go in there." he began but she glared at him. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something when Filch came running in, panting.  
  
"Headmaster! The dog has escaped!" he announced. Alex noticed John had got up and moved toward the end of the table to be able to hear the teachers better. "The dog that we had guard the sorcerers stone years ago has gotten loose!" announced Filch and all the students jumped up, screaming.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore as students tripped over each other. Patrick caught Alex in his arms as a few sixth year girls tried to get by. "Now then, the perfects will lead everyone back to their respectable towers, and the head Boy nad Girl shall make sure everything is in order. Now, off you go." Ordered Dumbledore, and everyone obeyed. Alex looked to see where John was, but didn't see him.  
  
"Guys.I can't find my brother." She whispered as they were rushed out the great hall. TJ looked around and grabbed both their wrist.  
  
"Then we'll just have to go find them then, won't we?" 


	19. chapter 19

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 19  
  
"So, I want you back in an hour, ok." Said Hermione. Ron nodded and crossed his arms. He figured that since they would be trick or treating in the muggle community, he could leave in his robes, but the kids wanted to dress up. The twins were pirates, Jackie was a princess, Jake was a knight, and Jordan wanted to go as an Auror, so Fred gave him a fake wand and he went in some robes and a pointed hat. The kids were all jumping up and down happily.  
  
"Alright kids, let's go!" announced Ron and the kids all gathered into the wagon Ron had ready.  
  
"Take care, ok." Said Hermione, handing them each bags for their candy. "And make sure they don't make any attempts to get away from you." She whispered, nodding at the twins, who were the youngest of the group, but most likely to try and get away.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Hermione. We do have five kids after all." He said, and smiled. "You make it sound like when we were first years and had to try and get past fluffy." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's huge." Said TJ in shock when they had spotted the three-headed dog. They were hiding around the corner and watched as the dog began sniffing around. "I imagine how they feed that thing!" he announced excitedly.  
  
"I wonder how he got loose. I thought he lived on the third floor." Said Patrick thoughtfully, and looked at Alex. "I bet you it was a student."  
  
"Who would be that thick though?" she asked, and the dog began sniffling into their direction. "Why is he coming this way." she panicked.  
  
"I think he smells something. Alex, you don't wear perfume do you?" TJ asked, earning a glare from her.  
  
"Uh oh." came Patrick's voice in the darkness of the corner. The two friends turned around and looked at him in shock as he held out his hand full of pastries and snacks. "I just remembered I was saving these for later on. He must have caught the scent." He said and TJ slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell Patrick! Could you make it an easier for us to get killed!" TJ yelled and Alex threw her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't go blaming it all on him because it was your idea to come here!" she snapped. "Plus, with their three large heads and your big mouth, you'll give us away faster than the scent of the food." She let go of him and sighed.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" asked Patrick nervously as Fluffy came closer. Alex reached in her pocket.  
  
"Get your wands ready and hope a teacher discovers we're missing." She answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John checked his watch and turned to Chris. "I dunno, I thin the teachers might have beaten us there already. He informed. Chris pulled out his wand and placed it on his palm.  
  
"Point me." He said and the wand spun in his hand. "Looks like he's still in the same spot. Just moving about a bit there." He said. Jessica sighed and looked down the corridor.  
  
"Listen, al we need is a run in with Peeves or Filch and our plan for a little Halloween fun is over. Let's go check out this dog and go." She said irritably.  
  
"HELP!" The three friends looked up. John felt the blood drain form his face.  
  
"That's Alex!" he announced, and was about to run off when Chris held his arms out and stopped him. "Get out of my way! I have to save my sister!" he snapped.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't just go rushing into this. That dog could eat you live! Now lets do this the right way." Chris ordered and Jessica nodded at John to reassure him that that would work out. John took a deep breath and agreed.  
  
"Alright boys, let's go then!" said Jessica and they rushed down the hall. When they reached the corner, all they saw was the back of the huge dog.  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" screamed a voice and they looked to se Alex waving her wand threateningly up at the dog.  
  
"ALEX!" called John and they ran over to her. When they got around, they saw Patrick hanging up in the air with the back of his robes on the dog's mouth and the rest of him kicking.  
  
"SAVE ME!" screamed Patrick, kicking even more fiercely. Alex began tugging on her brothers robe sleeve impatiently.  
  
"Save him John!" she screamed.  
  
"Hold on tight Pat! We've got fourth years here to help us!" called TJ. Patrick scowled down at them as the dog continued to chew his robes.  
  
"Well if they're so great, why the HELL am I still up here!" he screamed.  
  
"I've got this!" said Jessica, rolling up her sleeves and pointing her wand at the dog, shouting a spell. Patrick slowly came down to the ground and Alex threw her arms around his neck, hugging him  
  
"You were SO brave!" she announced and Patrick blushed before turning and looking at the end of his robes where a mini dog was hanging at the end of it. Chris pulled the dog off and grinned.  
  
"Wicked job, Jessica!" he laughed, placing the dog in its palm. John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while TJ patted Patrick on the back.  
  
"Well this was pretty fun, don't you think?"  
  
"FUN!" The group all cringed and turned around to see the head houses staring at the group of Gryffindors, Chris with the miniature Fluffy in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Professor, we can explain." Said Jessica, trying quickly to calm the enraged Professor McGonagall down. 


	20. chapter 20

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 20  
  
Angelina bit down on her lower lip when she arrived outside the Burrow before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered and smiled at her brightly. "Hello Angelina dear!" she greeted brightly. Angelina smiled.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Listen, it's my lunch break and I really needed to ask your advice about something." She said and Mrs. Weasley pulled her in the house.  
  
"Of course dear. I just got finished making lunch for the boys any way. Come with me." She said. Angelina followed her in the kitchen and began helping with lunch. It was a known fact that the Weasley boys would come home to the Burrow during lunch if they weren't going out or spending that time with their family. Plus, Fred said it made their mom feel unloved if she didn't see them as often with them living so close to home. "So, what was it you needed?" Angelina jumped.  
  
"Oh. well Fred and I were talking the other day and well." she stopped and looked up at her mother in law. "Fred wants another baby." She said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked and Angelina nodded.  
  
"But. I don't know if we're ready? I mean, Jackie is only three and I don't know if he really understands the whole thing." Said Angelina. "I just wanted to know. if you thought it was wrong if I was starting to agree with having a baby again." Mrs. Weasley stared at Angelina before her eyes began to shine.  
  
"YOU AND FRED ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY?!" she announced and Angelina laughed.  
  
"NO! You see, I'm thinking about telling him I agreed with his decision. but I need to know what made you keep going after having Percy? Ron and the twins keep saying they were the extras in the process of trying to get a girl." She looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.  
  
"Just something Percy and Bill use to tell them. But I honestly thought at one time, having a lot of children would be great.. That's what made me continue." She answered. "I wasn't completely right, but there were some upsides to having seven kids." She laughed and Angelina nodded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
McGonagall looked disapprovingly across the desk at Dumbledore who was working on the letter he was sending to Ron and Hermione about their kids. She was looking at him like this because he was sucking on the end of a sugar quill and had hardly gotten down a simple sentence. "Well," she said.  
  
"Well what, Minerva?" he asked and she glared at him.  
  
"The letter to Ronald Weasley about the behavior of his children of course!" she announced, slamming her hands on the desk as she jumped up out of her seat. "We have to tell him about his children just as the other parents were informed." She added.  
  
"Well, I feel like stretching my legs. We can go visit the family. He got up and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace just as Snape entered the office with a very annoyed look. "Anything wrong Serevus?" he asked and Snape glared at him, before pulling Josh forward.  
  
"Mr. Potter thought it would be interesting to mix two potions that shouldn't be mixed together and had five students sent to the hospital wing." He said. "he also found it funny that one student was sent to the hospital wing with a trunk for a nose." He added.  
  
"We're on our way to speak to Mr. Weasley, and I'm aware that Mr. Potter's father works with him." Said Dumbledore and Josh quickly spoke up.  
  
"Headmaster, I don't think its all that wise to tell m y mum and dad about this. After all, mum is pregnant and she's suffering a serious case of mood swings." He said and McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"Serevus, we're on some other business right now. We'll discuss Mr. Potter's punishment at a later time." He said. Josh grinned n ad stuck his tongue out at Snape before leaving.  
  
"Headmaster, how could you leave that boy without punishment?" asked Snape, but Dumbledore stepped through the fire and disappeared, not answering.  
  
"Coming?" asked McGonagall with a smirk. Snape huffed, but agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now then, you three just sit here and you'll all receive three sugar quills each." Ron said to his kids as the new recruits stood in a row, watching and waiting for their instructions. The kids nodded excitedly and Ron sighed, turning to harry.  
  
"Alright mate, let's get this thing started, eh?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.  
  
"What's the matter Weasley? Too good to send your part muggle children to the wizarding daycare?" asked Malfoy, not smiling or anything, but looking a bit impatient. Ron glared at him.  
  
"Oy, Seamus!" called the red head.  
  
"Yeah!?" he called back, looking up from the clipboard where he'd write down the progress of the new recruits that would be trained.  
  
"Put down next to Draco Malfoy that he doesn't know how to mind his own damn business and has a thing against children with muggle blood!" he called, then turned to his kids. "Don't tell mummy I said that!" he added and they continued to grin. Ron turned to Harry, who was shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"I thought we were gonna work on our tempers today?" he said and Ron shrugged. "It's just not my day." He answered. "Alright, so lets see who is who." Harry lifted the piece of parchment to his face and pushed his glasses back up his face.  
  
"Bones, Susan!" he called and a young girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair stepped up shyly. She looked pretty young.  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nineteen. sir." She said. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.  
  
"Just call me Ron." He said and she blushed and nodded. "Any way, you haven't even been out of Hogwarts long. You are allowed to apparate aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She answered, a little more confidently. "I got my liscense two months ago."  
  
"We've got a baby on our hands." Malfoy muttered and Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You know Draco, there are plenty of openings in the Magical Sports and Games Department. I'm sure they'll tolerate you better than me." Said Harry sternly and went back to his list. "Creevey, Colin!" The young man stood up, not looking too much different from when they were in Hogwarts, but a more matured face and was probably only an inch or two shorter than Harry.  
  
"Right. Colin, are you sure you'll want to do his, being a muggle born and all." Said Ron and he nodded, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"I feel it's my duty to protect my family from things like this." He said and Ron nodded for him to go back in line. "So, who's next Harry?"  
  
"Jinks, Jack." Said harry and a man that looked as if he were older than the others in the group stepped forward in a military fashion and saluted them. Both men exchanged looks and the girls giggled. "Right. no need for all the formal stuff. Save that for when we need to present you to Fudge." The man relaxed and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Sorry, something my dad planted in my mind." He said and Ron patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco." The blonde boy stepped forward in front of Ron with a smirk. "We know enough about you. but if the Death Eaters do find out about any of our plans, you will be first blamed. And there is a possibility that you will NOT be part of our team" Harry said, nodding at Ron and then Dean and Seamus who were watching the training and taking notes.  
  
"And believe me, not everyone will take your bull, Malfoy." Said Ron, crossing his arms sternly.  
  
"And last, but not least Wings, Anna." Said Harry. A young girl stepped up with dark brown hair and strips of blonde in it. She smiled shyly and pushed the hair out of her face. "Wow, another young one."  
  
"And how old are you?" Ron asked with a smirk.  
  
"Twenty. And yes, I do have my license." She said and Harry and Ron exchanged looks before nodding.  
  
"Alright then. Seamus, Dean! We've got things ready!" called Ron and they hopped off the brick wall and came up to them.  
  
"So, lets get this started, shall we?" asked Seamus. He waved his clipboard around. "For the next three months you will be put through the hardest training of your young. and old lives." He said, looking at Jack and Draco when he said old.  
  
"Well that's very comforting to hear." The group all turned around and Harry grinned brightly.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he cheered nad the old wizard grinned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We've got business to settle with Mr. Weasley." Answered McGonagall and Ron groaned.  
  
"And I thought I wouldn't be getting this visit until the twins and Jordan started." 


	21. chapter 21

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 21  
  
` Alex sat across from John in the common room as they played Chess and waited for the response from Hermione about their actions on Halloween night. "She's going to come here personally and kill us." He muttered bitterly. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mum won't kill us. Besides, Josh told me that McGonagall and Dumbledore went to go see dad, and he's not nearly as harsh as mum. Checkmate." John frowned at his sister's comment, and then the fact that she was better than he was at chess.  
  
"If she doesn't, then that Howler is most likely to arrive tonight at dinner." John shook his head and looked up at the old Grandfather clock that continued to keep ticking after all the years it had been there. "Well, I've gotta go find Jessica and Chris. We've got a detention to serve with Filch tonight. Tomorrow we've got it with Snape, then Hagrid in the forest." He shuddered at the thought as he got up.  
  
"You just want to leave because you know I'm beating you. You know you don't have to be down there for another hour." But John just ignored her and went out the portrait hole to find his friends. Patrick came and sat with Alex, taking over John's game.  
  
"Wow, you're either real talented, or he's just flat out horrible at Chess." He laughed and Alex grinned.  
  
"Nope, I'm just real good." She said and they began to play. "So, when I go with Filch for my detention, who will you be with?"  
  
"McGonagall thankfully. TJ's got his with Snape tonight." Alex shook her head as her Queen trampled Patricks's castle.  
  
"I feel sorry for him. While we're in our comfy common room, he's down in the dungeons probably cleaning stains out the bottom of cauldrons without magic." Patrick snorted and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but his Howler arrived right before he went to detention. We were up in the dorm when it happened. A shame how his dad went off on him." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George were hunched over a table with papers scattered all across the table as they worked on their latest WWW project when Alicia entered the basement. "Honestly you two. You've been at it all day. Why don't you give it a break. It is pretty late now." She said as she began to separate the luandry. George looked up at his wife and frowned.  
  
"Where's Jake at? I thought he wanted to help me and uncle Fred with our latest project." He said, changing the subject purposely.  
  
"Jake is in bed. And I would not let him help you two out because he's too young to be playing with 'explosives'," she said and the twins grinned, Fred accidently adding too much of the ingredient in his hand and causing their potion to explode.  
  
"OY FRED! You trying to blow my house up!?" he announced. Fred grinned innocently.  
  
"Sorry bro." He said sheepishly. There was the sudden sound of whimpering that made them look up nad at the foot of the stairs with his blanket in hand and whimpering.  
  
"Mummy!" he called and began crying. Alicia glared at the twins before running upstairs to her crying child.  
  
"This is great. I'll be up all night trying to get him back to bed." Muttered George. Fred turned to their potion, which was still in the cauldron, but some did fly out. He dipped his finger in and sniffed it.  
  
"I think we may be able to work with t his." 


	22. chapter 22

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 22  
  
The Weasley family had all gathered at the Burrow around Thanksgiving, talking or planning out the dinner plans. Bill and Charlie were over and were arguing with Fred and George about Quidditch while Harry and Ron played a game of chess while discussing their training plans.  
  
"And I'll work on the turkey!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "Having the whole family home for thanksgiving will be brilliant. I even think Grandma and grandpa Weasley will be coming." She said and Ginny looked up from her list.  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. Do they even remember where the Burrow is?" she asked sarcastically, due to the fact that her grandparents had very bad memories. They probably still thought She and Ron were in Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I did send Errol with a letter. but maybe that was a bad idea?" she asked, then their attention turned to Angelina, who had been quiet, the entire time. "Angelina, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" she asked.  
  
"Aside from the fact my marriage may be over. No." she answered miserably.  
  
"You and Fred have been arguing?" Ginny asked, and Mrs. Weasley automatically went into the whole story about having another child and Fred and Angelina's disagreement Angelina groaned and buried her face into her arms.  
  
"I don't know WHY he wants another child so soon!" she muttered angrily. "He has a hard enough time trying to keep up with Jackie at the park!" Hermione shook her head thoughtfully and pointed her wand in the direction of the twins and Jordan, who were trying to sneak and steal the cookie jar.  
  
"Have you asked him why he wants another child?" she asked, levitating the jar out of her children' reaches. "After all, maybe he just wants another child because of how he sees the rest of us." Angelina frowned a bit.  
  
"That doesn't make much sense to me. After all, seeing all the stress you two go through raising your kids, I'd be scared to have another child." Said Angelina thoughtfully, looking at Ginny, who was running her hand over her now forming belly, and Hermione who was levitating a coolie jar out of the reach of three toddlers. Alicia patted her friend on the back.  
  
"Come on Angelina. The worst that could happen is you can end up with two twin boys that are just like him." The Alicia turned to Hermione with a small smile. "As you can see, Hermione's already suffering from this." The women all laughed.  
  
"I say you give it a chance." Said Ginny. "What's the worst that could happen? Maybe you'll have another girl and Jackie won't have to hang out with the boys all the time." Alicia was about to say something when Fred entered the kitchen. He grinned and nodded his head in his wife's direcction.  
  
"I'd like to speak to my lovely wife if you all don't mind." He said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her older brother. "Don't worry, I'm not taking her away forever." He said, rolling his eyes as Angelina walked out the door before him. Fred got ready to leave, but then stopped and looked back at them. "Just don't wait up." He said, and ran after her. When they got outside, Fred nodded in the direction of an old oak tree.  
  
"Can we talk over there?" he asked and she nodded, following him. What ever it was he had to say, he didn't want anyone to interrupt.  
  
"So, what did you have to say?" she asked and he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well. you wanted to know why I wanted another child so." Angelina wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him.  
  
"Forget about it Fred. I don't need to know anymore." She said to the now confused Weasley. "Lets just do this and have fun in the process." His face went red as he stared at him wife.  
  
"What exactly do you women talk about when we guys aren't in the room?" he asked, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Nothing you'd really like to know about." She reassured him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're going home for Thanksgiving? How come?" Jessica asked John the following day at lunch. "You know we're still trying to figure out the whole who let Fluffy loose mystery." She snapped. Chris frowned at her. He was obviously still mad at her for going to Hogsmeade with Marcus last week.  
  
"My mum want me and Alex home to meet our great grandparents." Answered John, prodding his lunch with his fork. "I honestly don't want to go, but someone is going to have to keep Jordan and the twins from stealing any false teeth."  
  
"Well write us everyday then. You'll be leaving tomorrow huh?" Chris asked and John nodded. "I'm glad I'm not going home. My mum is probably too busy with my new sister, Angela to cook the dinner anyway." Marcus then came up and sat down next to John.  
  
"So, what did you find?" asked Jessica, leaning across the table towards him as he pulled some pieces of parchment out of his books.  
  
"I didn't find much, but the dog was suppose to be guarding something called the sorcerers stone years back." Chris then cut him off.  
  
"You clued him in on this investigation!" he snapped and Jessica glared at him.  
  
"Well Marcus is pretty brilliant. I figured he'd be of a lot of help." She answered, causing Chris to scowl.  
  
"Oh, so now WE"RE not good enough for you?" Marcus looked at John for some help as the two others glared at each other.  
  
"Maybe I should get going. I'll talk to you about this later, ok Jessica." Said Marcus, but she stood up and gathered her things.  
  
"Don't bother Marcus. We can go now." She said, and as they left, she took his hand and walked closer to him. Chris leaned back in his chair and frowned deeply. John didn't know how they'd survive with out him around to keep things in order. 


	23. chapter 23

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 23  
  
John shook his head as he watched his younger sister play with her hair in her bedroom mirror. He really didn't understand why it took girls so long to get ready for such simple events. Especially since they were going to be sitting and eating half the time anyhow. "Oy, Alex." He said, and she looked back at her with a slight frown. "Mum sent me to get you. We've got to get to the Burrow BEFORE our great grandparents you know."  
  
"I know. I just want to make sure I look good. I'm gonna send pictures to Patrick and TJ." She informed. John frowned at her. "They'll be sending some too. They went home for thanksgiving as well." John was about to say something smart when Ron entered the room.  
  
"What are you two doing? We've got to go." He said, and they followed him down the stairs. John noticed Alex continue to mess with his hair and stopped her.  
  
"You look fine." He reassured her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George were sitting next to each other along with Ron and harry as they listened to the stories their grandparents were telling them. Bill and Charlie were lucky and had gotten out of it be volunteering to help out with setting things up. As for the kids, they were all sitting on one couch, and sleeping soundly. Even Harry was dozing off.  
  
"Really grandpa. We know all these stories. We were there." Informed Percy in annoyance but grandpa Weasley didn't accept this, and shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Yes, but its good to keep fond memories alive. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the twins first birthday." The old man continued his stories and the others sat there with dazed looks. Meanwhile, the women were in their own la-la lands.  
  
"So everything between you two is good again?" asked Ginny brightly, and Angelina nodded, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Well I can't wait until this little one is born." Said Penelope, patting her stomach fondly. "Percy says he thinks it may be a boy."  
  
"That's what they all say." Informed Alicia. Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.  
  
"Arthur did as well. Of course, he was right six out of seven times." She said and the women all laughed. The door opened and a dazed fred entered the room, dropping in a chair next to his wife.  
  
"I can't take it any more." He groaned and let his head drop on the table. Angelina rubbed his back sympathetically and smiled.  
  
"Still telling stories, are they?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"They've been going at it for the past two hours. Is the food almost done?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"In another couple of minutes dear. Now why don't you go wake up the kids and help get everyone to the table." She suggested happily. Fred began to pout, but got up and obeyed. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned to Angelina.  
  
"Now all these years you've been married and yet he still hasn't matured a bit has he?" she asked. Angelina smiled and nodded. Soon, the whole family was sitting around the table, the younger kids trying to grab some food and being scolded by their mothers.  
  
"Alright then, who will start the prayer for us?" asked Mr. Weasley brightly. Quick to begin eating, Ron volunteered and it ended with Jordan going on about no one knows what.  
  
"Wonderful job, Molly." Said Grandma Weasley. "You have really out done yourself. And these children! I would have never thought Ronald was already married with kids!" she said, and that began her story about when she first found out she was pregnant. Everyone was so deep into their own worlds, she more so talking to herself.  
  
"Josh, don't do that, it's disgusting!" snapped Sara as her little brother, Jake, and Jordan showed their chewed up food to one another. Jackie laughed and Alex hid her giggles so that Hermione wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Leave them alone, Sara. You wouldn't know they were being disgusting if you weren't staring at them so hard." Informed John, who was sitting between Matt and Mikey, who were throwing pieces of food at each other.  
  
"Guess what gramps, Fred and I have our OWN joke shop!" announced George proudly. Grandpa Weasley looked up and grinned at them.  
  
"Do you really?" he asked and they immediately launched into their own long story. Angelina rolled her eyes and leaned across the table towards Alicia.  
  
"I think they've been dying to tell this story all evening." Soon Ginny was scolding her son and daughter for their non sop bickering and Hermione was making Matt switch seats with Fred so that her two youngest could no longer secretly throw food at each other.  
  
"And what do you boys do?" asked Grandma Weasley, turning to Bill, Charlie and Percy, who were all having their own personal conversations. It didn't take long for the usual Weasley bickering to begin. Percy was arguing with Bill about his job while Fred and George snapped at each other about Quidditch with Harry, Ron, and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley began to become annoyed when her husband got involved. The women were having their own discussions, and the younger kids were throwing bits of food at each other while the adults talked. Of course it wasn't long till the women were snapping at their kids and the older men took the Quidditch talk personally.  
  
"Uh. excuse me." Began Penelope timidly as Mrs. Weasley shouted at Bill and Percy for using curse words in front of the younger children.  
  
"Penelope, is something wrong?" asked Angelia, standing up and moving towards the annoyed woman, who was holding her stomach and looked as if she was in pain.  
  
"I think its time for the baby." She groaned and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"SHE"S HAVING THE BABY!" announced Percy and they began rushing around the room in panic. Ron rolled his eyes. He had been through this four rimes already so he knew what to do. Fred and George helped get Penelope out her chair and Alicia and Hemrione grabbed all the little kids, putting their coats on them and trying to keep them calm as the other older men panicked.  
  
"Percy calm down!" announced Harry, grabbing his brother in law by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Now we've got to get to the hospital in one piece. You go home and get her things and meet us at St. Mungo's, alright." Said Harry and the Weasley nodded his head slowly in understanding before taking a deep breath and apparating away. They were all about to go when fudge appeared in the living room.  
  
"Cornelius, we were just taking Percy's wife to the hospital to deliver her baby." Said Mr. Weasley brightly nodding in the direction of the young woman who was standing between Fred and George doing her breathing exercises.  
  
"That's wonderful news, but I'm afriad I'm going to have to pull Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley away from this wonderful family event. The dark mark has been spotted near Diagon Alley." 


	24. chapter 24

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 24  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and glared up at her husband. "Ron, its Thanksgiving! You can't just go marching off into some bloody mission when you're about to get a new niece or nephew AND since your children will only be home two more nights anyway!" she snapped at him. Ron took a step back from his wife and looked at her with a defenseless expression.  
  
"Listen 'Mione, I'm getting paid over time for this and we REALLY need it!" he said. She glared at him even harder which made him feel worst. "Plus, it should only take a few hours. It more of a meeting than a mission." He informed. Hermione's expression lightened and then tears filled in her eyes.  
  
"But Ron. the family." she began. Ron stepped up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione. It's my job and I promise I'll be back TONIGHT." He informed and she threw her arms around his neck, crying hard. He smiled and patted the top of her head.  
  
"Well Weasley. Are you ready?" asked Fudge, who was waiting with Harry who seemed very annoyed at that point as he pulled his winter cloak closed.  
  
"Yeah, lets hurry up and get this done and over with." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seamus scowled and moved uncomfortably in his seat as they waited for Fudge to begin his meeting. Ron was just as upset as he sat with his arms crossed and looking as if he'd punch the next person that said something to him so Harry remained quiet. He knew Ron long enough that he'd any one that wasn't a child, female, or older than his parents. Dean groaned and laid down on the bench, yawning tiredly. "How long does it honestly take to apparate here?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Fudge is probably at Draco's house apologizing and being all polite." Muttered Seamus thickly through a yawning. Just as he said this, Fudge arrived with Malfoy, Frankie, Jay, Shelly Bones, Anna Wings, Jack Jinks, Ford, and Colin Creevey. Colin ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie.  
  
"So. how long is this going to take?" asked Jack, crossing his arms and frowned. Fudge had them all sit down before he began to talk.  
  
"As I should have told you, the dark mark was spotted and witnesses say there was a woman there holding a child's hand and they vanished with a hooded figure." Said Fudge.  
  
"She was just STANDING there?" asked Seamus in confusion and Fudge nodded.  
  
"So, how many people were killed?" asked Harry, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Five." Ron cringed and stood up. "We did bring back two though."  
  
"So, why did you do that? We can't go bringing muggles here." Informed Ford. Fudge ignored him and turned to Ron.  
  
"Weasley, I believe they know you." He said and Ron looked over his shoulder to see Hermione's parents standing timidly in the background.  
  
"What are. you two doing here?" asked the red head in confusion.  
  
"Our neighborhood was attacked!" announced Mrs. Granger, throwing her arms around the youngest Weasley boy's neck and crying.  
  
"Your house. was it."  
  
"Not everything was destroyed." Answered Mr, Granger. "Where's Hermione at? Doesn't she work here too?" he asked.  
  
"She works in a different department and she went to the hospital with my sister in law. she's giving birth. my sister in law that is."  
  
"So, what did the ministry do about this?" asked Dean, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, we had to use memory charms on all the witnesses after questioning them." Answered Fudge.  
  
"Looks like dad is gonna have a pretty busy day tomorrow." Sighed Ron and checked his watch. "Listen, I promised Hermione I'd be meet her and the family at the hospital, so tell us what we've got to do."  
  
"That's right Fudge." Malfoy agreed. "You aren't planning on sending us out tonight to find these people?" asked the man and both he and Ron gave Fudge what Harry was surprised to notice, identical looks.  
  
"Not today." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Weasley family was gathered around Penelope's bed and looked at the sleeping baby girl in her arms when Harry and Ron had arrived. Hermione turned around and grabbed her husband by the front of his robes, glaring at him. "What took you so long?" she snapped and he grabbed her wrists loosely, smiling at her gently.  
  
"Don't ruin this beautiful moment love." He whispered, kissing her gently and moving over to the bed, looking at his new niece.  
  
"So, what's her name?" asked Harry nad Sara grinned at her dad.  
  
"They named her Jennifer." She said.  
  
"Jennifer? So we've got another Jenny then." Laughed Ron and Ginny frowned at him. Penelope grinned.  
  
"I've always liked the name." She informed. Ginny then frowned.  
  
"Wish I had been named that. Virginia isn't exactly a common name." She informed. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I like the name just fine." He said brightly. Then Hermione looked up at Ron.  
  
"That reminds me, why did Fudge's meeting take so long?" she asked. 


	25. chapte 25

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 25  
  
"Hermione!" called Mrs. Granger in shock. Hermione entered the twins' room and her mother was standing on a chair, looking down at a moving shirt in shock. She looked up at her mom with a raised eyebrow. "Hermione, I think you may have mice." She said. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Relax mum, its just a pet Ron got the twins." She said, levitating the furry creature into her hand. Mrs. Granger seemed even more shocked.  
  
"What is it?" she asked and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ron called it a Puffskein. He had one when he was younger, says they eat spiders."  
  
"A wizarding pet then?" she asked and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now lets go, I had some ministry wizards go out to your house and according to Mr. Weasley, there have been protective charms put around the house and not much was damaged. A few charms fixed everything up the best they could." She had her mother follow her down to the kitchen where the twins were sitting at the table with t-shirts and jeans on.  
  
"Where are their clothes?" asked Mrs. Granger. Ron came down the stairs; his hair wet, in fresh robes, Jordan under one arm, and five sets of robes, tossing them to his wife.  
  
"I honestly don't what size you dad wears, so there's a pair of my robes in there." He informed and sat Jordan in a chair.  
  
"We have to wear witches robes?" asked Mr. Granger, who had just entered the kitchen.  
  
"No, you have to wear wizards robes. Your wife has to wear witches robes." Ron answered. Hermione set the robes out and pulled out her wand, ironing out the wrinkles with a simple spell.  
  
"Really Hermione, having a wand has really made you lazy hasn't it?" asked her mother as Hermione and Ron dressed their kids.  
  
"No way mum. After all. There are plenty of things that muggles have that wizards don't. Like toasters, microwaves and all that." Said Hermione, trying to fix Jordan's always-messy hair. Mr. Granger began to examine Ron's robes and then his son in law.  
  
"I don't think they'll fit me the same way they do you." He informed. Ron examined the older man, who was thicker than he was.  
  
"Just put them on. I know a handy charm that'll help you out." Informed the red head.  
  
"Why can't we go around in our normal clothes?" asked Mrs. Granger curiously, and frowned at how Hermione's robes seemed looser in the chest part. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at her mom so that the robes would fit her comfortably.  
  
"Listen mum, in this world, what's normal to you, is strange to them. I had to teach Ron how to shop for pants when we first graduated. Thing is, they don't all wear knickers since Robes are their basic uniform." Said Hermione.  
  
"Who wouldn't wear knickers?" asked Jordan curiously.  
  
"According to rumor, professor Snape, the potions master at our school." Said John, coming into the kitchen and buttoning his robes closed.  
  
"But the only way someone would know is if they." Alex appeared from behind her older brother, shaking her head. "I don't even want the mental image."  
  
"Alex, John. Did you two say good morning to your grandparents?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Good morning." They said in unison. The two older people nodded.  
  
"So, do we get to go to work with you?" asked John excitedly.  
  
"Nope. There's too much chaos going on over there. Everyone's panicking all over the magic world. Even your uncles are off today to help the ministry out." Said Ron.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Alex curiosity.  
  
"Well you get to go to Uncle Percy's house to help out with Jennifer." Said Hermione to her daughter.  
  
"And us?" asked John, indicating to himself and younger brothers.  
  
"You're going to help your grandma out at the Burrow, and these three are going to daycare." Answered Hermione and John scowled.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?' asked Ron. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We aren't Aurors." Informed Fred as ford fumed over the mistakes he and George were making. Draco shook his head knowingly and turned to Harry.  
  
"Really Potter, you're in charge of this training session, why don't you dismiss them?" he asked, becoming annoyed by the twins. Mr. Granger and his wife were sitting quietly to the side and watched the wizards in great curiosity. Most importantly, the temper Ron seemed to have.  
  
"DAMMIT Fred and George! This is not a game!" he yelled at them. Fred glared at his younger brother and stood up. Of course he still had to grow a whole three inches taller than Ron. Same with George.  
  
"Listen Ron, if you weren't such a bloody horrible instructor, we wouldn't be having this problem. Draco leaned forward with a smirk.  
  
"Sibling rivalry. This never gets old." He said, becoming entertained.  
  
"Well if you two weren't such bloody morons maybe you wouldn't think I was a horrible instructor and you'd be able to perform the same drill as a nineteen year old girl." Ron snapped back.  
  
"Excuse me boys But isn't there something you should be doing?" called Mrs. Granger timidly.  
  
"She's right Ron. We've got a lot to do before Fudge wants use to present our troops and send us off." Harry informed.  
  
"Right then, lets try this from the beginning." Suggested Ron taking a deep breath. The group all lined up side by side and pulled out their wands. Harry was about out give instructions when Hermione came out onto the field, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well looks like its out. You guys all have a mission. Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Draco. You guys will be with Ford. The rest of you follow me." She said, handing a rolled up piece of parchment to harry.  
  
"Hermione. why is it that we have Draco?" asked Ron sternly.  
  
"Fudge felt that Draco works good with you and Harry. These guys have to continue their training with Ladon." She answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Percy and Angelina looked over the paper work that had just brought into the office by Katie Jordan (AKA Katie Bell). Angelina ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.  
  
"Why is it that all these countries refuse to let us help out?" she asked. Alicia looked up from her paper work and laughed.  
  
"I suppose they don't trust us since they think we're the ones that let Voldemort's finest get loose." She informed. Percy pushed his glasses back up his nose with a frown.  
  
"They all have request and we really don't have any time in our busy schedule to fit in a meeting with all their Ministers." He informed. Hermione dropped a load of paper work on Percy's desk.  
  
"Ireland, Bulgaria, and America." She said, pointing at one stack. "Germany, Switzerland, and Africa, and these over there are in Chines, Japanese, and Vietnamese so I honestly can't read them." She said with a sigh.  
  
"What are they about?" asked Ginny, looking through the first pile.  
  
"Well I didn't read them but I figure with as much as they wrote, its about the whole dark mark and the attacks." Hermione answered.  
  
"From what I see, everyone has seen a little boy and woman at every attack." Said Angelina, looking at one letter. She looked up at the others. "Who would bring a child along on something like this?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The daycare witch had all the kids sit around in a circle on the floor so they could get to know each other. Jordan was in a class with kids his age. She turned to Matt and Mikey. "Would you two like to start out by introducing yourself?" asked the witch and the twins jumped up excitedly  
  
"I'm Matt."  
  
"I'm Mikey."  
  
"And we're two yearsh old." The said in unison, putting up two fingers. The teacher smiled brightly and nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Now then, who would like to go next?" she asked and nodded at the boy next to Matt. "How about you dear." The boy stood up. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't smile at all as he stood up.  
  
"My name is Tom." He said and stopped, looking around at them all. "Tom Rid." 


	26. chapter 26

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 26  
  
Fred and George were hiding behind a bush looking out at a hut that looked abandoned enough. George scowled a bit, obviously feeling dumb on having to watch out for anything behind a bush with a bunch of grown men. "I don't see why we don't just attack." He informed.  
  
"Because that's how Peter got killed." Snapped Ron. Ever since the death of one of their partners, Peter, the group made sure that there were no more deaths of beloved partners or mistakes like that of which Peter made.  
  
"Quiet down you guys, I think I se something." Said Harry urgently. They all went silent and watched as a hooded figure looked around and the entered the cabin. They all went running up to the cabin and Harry tried to hush Seamus, who had just been shoved by Draco and was cussing him out. Draco glared at the man and then they all looked through the window as a blonde woman with flowing blonde hair removed her cloak. Seamus and Dean pressed their faces against the glass.  
  
"She's a veela." They breathed. Fred and George both looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Guys, look right there. Her kid. he's got a pet snake." Whispered Fred, pointing into a corner. The woman went and sat down next to her child, and ran her hand over his dark hair. He looked up at her.  
  
"Look at him." Said Ron, leaning closer to the window. "He has to be about Matt and Mike's age living all the way out here." They leaned closer, trying to hear what the woman was telling her child until the snake began slithering in their direction.  
  
"He can smell us!" panicked dean.  
  
"HOW?" Everyone then looked at Seamus, who had obviously scraped himself when Draco had shoved him since he was bleeding through his robes. Fred and George were the first to quickly crawl off unnoticed, soon followed by the others, then the apparated to a medi-witch. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And this one boy, I think he can talk to snakes!" informed Mikey excitedly at the dinner table as Hermione sat across from them, trying to finish some paper work. Her mom had volunteered to cook dinner.  
  
"That's nice dear. Now why don't you and Matt go watch TV." She suggested and the kids obeyed. Mrs. Granger chuckled.  
  
"Those children are so precious." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm glad that Ron was so fascinated with the television idea." Hermione said. "Who knows what I'd do if I couldn't keep those three entertained until bed time."  
  
"So, will Ron be home for diner?"  
  
"He's on a mission so he never really makes it home in time, but he does make time before leaving again." She answered.  
  
"You must really hate that." Said he mother. Hermione nodded her head slightly.  
  
"But we do need the money, and other than Quidditch and Chess, Ron feels he was made for this job." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi guys!" greeted Hannah Longbottom brightly. Harry and Ron grinned and greeted her back. Most people liked to come to the Leaky Cauldron now that Neville was working there for Tom. Mostly because it was a nice atmosphere and Hannah was both attractive and nice. It was like being home. The Aurors, excluding Draco, who had went home in pain and the twins who complained about all the dodging they had to do, sat along the bar.  
  
"So Hannah, how's everything with you and Neville?" asked Dean brightly.  
  
"Every things great. We've got two kids you know." She said, nodding toward her daughter, Janet, who was being a waitress.  
  
"She's about John's age, isn't she?" asked Ron, and she nodded.  
  
"And then there's our son Tim. He's in the back helping Neville out." She then patted her stomach. "And I suppose there will be another on the way in a couple moths."  
  
"Wow, you're pregnant? I wouldn't have even known." Said Seamus, looking at her belly, which hadn't swollen any.  
  
"Congratulations Hannah." Said Harry brightly, and she grinned. Soon Neville came walking in, holding onto the top of a box as his two year old son made an attempt to help him carry it out.  
  
"Oy, Neville!" called Ron, and the man looked up, then grinned at his old classmates.  
  
"Hey guys." He said and set the box on the round, lifting his son onto a chair.  
  
"Man, you've changed a lot. Who'd a thought you'd be this far along in life." Said Harry and Neville blushed.  
  
"Yeah well, I try." He said, running his fingers through his sandy brown hair. Then he looked them over. "So, I hear you guys have all either had kids on the way or still do."  
  
"I'm done having kids, thanks." Laughed Ron and Neville grinned.  
  
"That's right. You had a double dose of it just two years ago, didn't you." The men all laughed brightly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred dropped on the bed and groaned tiredly. He ached all over and there was nothing that was going to fix it. Jackie was down in the living room sleeping on the couch with TV on so he could easily go to sleep without feeling bad. "Hey Fred." Said Angellina gently. He grunted in response as his wife dropped onto the bed with him. "I see you had fun today."  
  
"If you call being tortured by your younger brother and his best friends fun." He said bitterly. "I ache all over." He whined.  
  
"Aw, poor baby." Said Angelina in a teasing voice. Fred scowled, his face still buried into his pillow. He felt her shift her weight on the bed, then weight on his back.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She sighed and lifted his shirt.  
  
"Giving your aching muscles a massage." She answered and Fred groaned as her hands moved along his aching body. "What's wrong? Does that hurt?" she asked gently nad Fred hook his head. She snorted and moved off of him. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Where are you going?" he panicked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here a pleasure you while our daughter is sleeping on the couch, Fred." She said, leaving the room.  
  
"I don't see why not." 


	27. chapter 27

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 27  
  
When the students had returned to Hogwarts, things weren't the same. Their defense against the dark arts teacher had left to go help the ministry out and Hagrid had left on a mission, leaving them with a cranky old wizard with a bad memory. Patrick looked down the corridor and motioned for Alex to follow, TJ close behind.  
  
"Repeat to me again while we're stealing from our head house." He said nervously as they hid in the shadows.  
  
"She's Dumbledore's right hand and she has Hogwarts' most important records in her office. We need to find out what's going on around here." Said Alex and used her wand to open the office door. When they entered, Patrick tripped on the edge of his robes and TJ caught him.  
  
"Pat, will you relax!" he hissed and turned to Alex, who was already reading a huge book. The two boys came up to her side.  
  
"Ok, Voldemort hated muggles and all, who doesn't know that?" asked TJ, reading one page but Alex chose to ignore him.  
  
"At the Quidditch World cup this guy by the name of Lucius Malfoy was caught talking to Cornelius Fudge outside the tent my brothers, dad, uncles, and grandpa were sleeping in." Alex explained. The boys listened carefully. "The old kook kept going on about muggleborns and half-breeds being in danger and it was obvious he and my grandfather hate each other."  
  
"So why are we here?" asked TJ and Alex glared at him.  
  
"TJ think about it, I'm a half-breed and Pat is a muggleborn. We're in far more danger than you are." She informed. TJ nodded and let the red head continue her search.  
  
"So, what does it say?" asked Patrick, leaning against the desk and looking around in the dark. Alex frowned into the dark and held her wand closer to the pages.  
  
"This book is useless, we have to get going before Filch comes." She answered, using her wand to close it and put it into the teacher's desk before sneaking off into the darkness once again.  
  
"How do you know that book is useless?" asked TJ.  
  
"Trust me, we wouldn't have gotten any more information out of there than we would have easily found in 'The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards'." She informed and stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "Where's Patrick?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John groaned tiredly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Sara forced all of the fourth year boys out of bed. "Well are you doing in here?" he asked grumpily. Sara glared at him and Josh appeared from behind her.  
  
"Patrick Ward is missing, so is a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even a Slytherin." He informed. John sat up quickly.  
  
"That kid is a muggleborn according to Alex." Said Kel tiredly, from his bed as he ran his hand over his messy hair.  
  
"That's right, and we have to find him." Said Sara, tossing them their cloaks. Marcus groaned and was about to get out of bed when McGonagall entered the room.  
  
"Relax, we found him. He was found outside the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid." She said, and Sara rushed out the room, followed by Josh and John. When they entered the common room Alex had her arms around the young boy's neck, crying dramatically into his shoulder.  
  
"Stop crying Alex. I told you I was ok." He said sheepishly. She looked up at the boy and began to cry even harder than before. TJ shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Told you to stick close mate." He informed sternly.  
  
"But I did." Informed Patrick. "Then someone grabbed me and everything went black!" Patrick informed. McGonagall cleared her throat and nodded to the three younger kids.  
  
"Will you three come with me please?" she asked.  
  
"Professor, may I come along as well, I'd LOVE to know how my little sister has lost her mind." Said John and McGonagall nodded, the four Gryffindors following her out of the room.  
  
Author's Note: well since so much is happening in such close time, the story is going to continue on into mid-December, but will tell what went on with in the time period before then. 


	28. chapter 28

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 28  
  
So much had happened since students had arrived from their Thanksgiving break. The three other students that had vanished were all found near the Forbidden forest and put in the Hospital wing for a few days, and were all known to be Muggleborn. What was strange was that there was a Slytherin muggleborn. John figured that the girl was the only one until they found out her brother was one as well. With all the accidents that had been going after that night, when the Head Houses were coming around to see who would be going home for Christmas, most every one signed up.  
  
"Well with my new little sister, who knows how Christmas will be this year." Said Chris as the students all headed out to the carriages. Jessica sighed and looked up at the sky as fresh snow fell.  
  
"Yeah, when was the last time we spent Christmas at home? First year?" she asked and John laughed. It was a fact that the last Christmas they had spent at home was when they were eleven years old.  
  
"Well I suppose our mums will be happy to see that we're home." He said and Chris nodded in agreement. They began to climb in their carriage when John stopped and looked around.  
  
"What's up John?" asked Jessica, sticking her head out the door.  
  
"Where's Alex at?" he asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"John, she has friends too. I saw her with that girl Cherise." She answered and pulled the red head into the carriage, closing the door so that they could go. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron leaned forward and looked off the top of his parent-in-law's roof then went pale, and sat back. The Grangers had moved to a new house and had already settled in and everything not to long ago. They had bought a bigger house in fact, and with Christmas on the way, Mr. Granger had Ron up on the roof with him, helping him hang up Christmas lights.  
  
"Not scared are you?" asked Mr. Granger, obviously amused. Ron shook his head quickly and swallowed.  
  
"Thing is, wizard families don't do these types of things." He answered.  
  
"Oh that's right, you use your trusty wands for these types of these things, right?" he asked and Ron shook his head.  
  
"Well we have fairies. we decorate our houses and trees with them. Course you have to use a charm to keep them there." Mr. Granger frowned a little but continued with what he was doing. Soon enough, Hermione arrived with the kids. She grinned up at her husband.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day, Ronald Weasley." She laughed, causing him to scowl. The twins were waving up at him excitedly and John and Alex were both wearing their Hogwarts winter cloaks.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Jordan curiously. John looked down at him little brother.  
  
"No Jordan, he's up their in the snow and shaking because he's hot." He said sarcastically. Jordan scowled.  
  
"Well sorry to break up your fun, but we have things to do at home dad!" Hermione called.  
  
"Of course dear. You have to get your kids settled in and all." Her father called and Ron quickly climbed off the roof.  
  
"Right, let's get out of here." Said the red head quickly, blowing his breath into his hands to keep warm. Hermione ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"You look so adorable when you're all worked up." She teased. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josh slipped under his dad's arm and ran into the house happily, with Sara close behind. Harry smiled and closed the door behind him. "Great, you didn't get the tree yet! Let's go now!" Josh called from the living room. Sara rolled her eyes as she took her cloak off.  
  
"We just go home you prat. We have to see how mum is." She informed.  
  
"You mean how wide she is?" asked Josh and Harry laughed, patting his son on the head.  
  
"Really Joshua, can you be any more straight forward?" he asked, and the boy grinned,  
  
"Really though dad, you can tell how many babies a lady is gonna have by the size of her stomach." Informed the boy, his bright green eyes shinning. The group went into the kitchen where Ginny was sitting in a chair working on Christmas cookies. "MUM, You're stomach is huge!" announced Josh and Sara elbowed him.  
  
"Mum, you look great." She said, going up and kissing her on the cheek. Ginny grinned and pulled her son up to her, kissing his cheek and ruffling his sandy red hair.  
  
"I've missed you both too." She said brightly. Harry laughed.  
  
"Josh figures by the size of your stomach, you can tell how many kids you'll be having." Harry informed, taking on of the fresh cookies. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her son.  
  
"Is that a fact, Josh?" she asked and looked at her belly. "How many do you suppose I'll be having?" she asked curiously.  
  
"About four." Answered the boy causing Harry to choke on his cookie and Sara to laugh out loud.  
  
"Let me guess, some one helped you make these crazy predictions?" Harry asked and Josh frowned a bit.  
  
"A friend of mine who's a third year has Divinations and they're learning some weird stuff. He told me that method of telling how many kids you'll be having." Answered Josh and Harry patted his son on the head.  
  
"Well your friend may just need a little more help." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seamus yawned and looked at his daughter, Angela, sleeping on his chest and son sleeping at his side. "Lavender, we should really put these two to bed." He said tiredly. Lavender looked up and pushed her blonde hair out her face.  
  
"But the three of you look so precious sleeping there in each other's arms." She laughed. "Besides, they seem pretty comfortable. It kinda fits the whole Christmas mood." She informed. Seamus sighed and looked at his kids.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said and Lavender nodded in agreement.  
  
"Besides, it's been a while since Chris spent a Christmas at home, so we have to savor this moment. It may be the last time after all." Seamus nodded.  
  
"So, what if I have to go to work tomorrow?" he asked, running his hand over their daughters soft sandy hair with a gentle smile.  
  
"That's just it. You're not going. Hermione managed to convince fudge into not giving us work so close to the holidays." Said Lavender, sitting next to her husband on the couch and cuddling close to him. "You'll be able to spend every day of this vacation with you're kids."  
  
"Perfect." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dean looked curiously over Parvati's shoulder as she and Jessica whispered and looked down over his son, Darnel. "What are you two doing to the poor boy?" he asked. Jessica lifted him up and showed her father the adorable Santa pajamas Parvati had bought him.  
  
"Doesn't he look precious?" Parvati asked brightly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and forced a smiled, though he didn't seem too sure.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." He agreed and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon dad, where's your Christmas spirit?" she asked and Dean smiled.  
  
"I just don't see why we have to get him Santa pajamas." He said.  
  
"I was either his Santa pajamas or you Santa boxers," teased Parvati and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please you two, there are children present." She informed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look so beautiful daddy." Said Jackie brightly. Angelina looked up from her magazine and couldn't help but snort. Fred was sitting on the floor in front of their daughter covered in the bows that were suppose to be used for the Christmas.  
  
"Yes Fred, you look positively shaggable." She said and Fred grinned up at his wife. He was also sitting in some snowmen boxers that were an early Christmas gift from his charming wife and daughter.  
  
"Well really Angelina, you aren't wearing the gift I got you." He said and she smirked.  
  
"Well it's not exactly something to wear in front of children Fred. Virgin eyes, remember?" she informed and he shrugged.  
  
"What did you get mummy, daddy?" asked Jackie curiously. Fred smiled and patted his daughter on the head.  
  
"Something that will always keep the two of us happy, princess." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George raised an eyebrow at his wife as their son stood in front of him in an elf costume. "What is he suppose to be?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm one on Santa's helpers!" piped Jake. Alicia sighed and explained that the wizarding daycare had a new employee who was muggleborn and she wanted to do a Christmas play.  
  
"Oh, is that what he is then?" George then grinned. "Well you do look pretty nice in that." Jake grinned proudly and ran up to his room to change. Alicia sighed and dropped on the couch with her husband.  
  
'How Hermione does it, I don't know, but its slot of work just keeping Jake under control." She said, and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. George smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well Weasley kids aren't like all kids you know. We're on of a kind."  
  
"I kind of figured that back when we were in school." Laughed Alicia and George grinned brightly.  
  
"Yeah, you found me irresistible when you first laid those lovely blue eyes on me, eh?" he asked and she smirked.  
  
"Oh please George, you know good and well Angelina was the first to be able to tell the difference between you and Fred in our first year. It took me nearly the whole year to find out you weren't Fred." George just shrugged and cupped her face into his hand.  
  
"All that matters is that you chose me over him the same year." He kissed her gently.  
  
"Oooo, wait for me!" announced Jake, jumping into his parents laps. "I want a kiss too!" he announced brightly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jason, be careful!" panicked Draco's wife, Pansy. She wasn't pug faced like back when they were in Hogwarts, and actually turned out to be very attractive.  
  
"I know what I'm doing mum!" announced the blonde boy as he made an attempt to decorate their Christmas tree. Draco entered the room with his son, Will on his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"Really boy, do you have any clue what you're doing?" he asked, but with gentleness and teasing in his voice. Jason glared at his father from up on the ladder.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help, thanks." He informed. Draco sat his five-year- old son on the ground and went up to his son.  
  
"You know, we have servants to help with this." He informed.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not dependent, thanks." Said Jason bitterly and continued with what he was doing, and tripped, falling into his father's arms.  
  
"Dependent are we?" he asked and sat the boy on the ground. "Go ask nurse to clean that for you." he ordered and the boy obeyed.  
  
"Really Draco, the boy is as stubborn as they come." Informed Pansy. Draco looked at his wife and shrugged.  
  
"It's just a thing that runs in our family." He said. Pansy looked over at his youngest that was playing with some toys. "This one may be a bit different though."  
  
"He won't be a future death eater you mean?" Pansy asked coldly. Draco frowned at her.  
  
"I'm an Auror, and there's no way any son of mine is going to be a death eater." He informed. Pansy nodded knowingly  
  
"I know, but you had better work on Jason now because he's already under the influence of our father." 


	29. chapter 29

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 29  
  
"Happy holidays, Neville." Greeted Ron. John followed his dad into the Leaky Cauldron and grinned when he spotted Janet. They sat at the bar and Ron handed Neville the gifts he had gotten for his friend's family. "I told Hermione about Hannah expecting, and she felt the need for us to give you guys some gifts." He informed.  
  
"Thanks Ron, tell Hermione I said the same." Said Neville. "Just wish I had a gift for you."  
  
"Forget about it. These are from the heart." Said Ron. As the men talked, John talked to Janet at the other end of the bar.  
  
"I've never seen you with your hair down. You look nice." He informed. "I don't see why you don't wear it like that at school." She shrugged.  
  
"I never really like having it down. I'm just doing this for my dad. Plus perverted old guys seem to order more drinks when they see an attractive blonde passing them out." She informed, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. John frowned.  
  
"Neville asked you to do that?" he asked and she shook her head.  
  
"No, I figured it our on my own. Plus we're inviting Tom over for the Christmas since he doesn't have family to go to for the holidays, and we want to give him a great gift." She then looked up at him in the eyes.  
  
"I've hardly ever seen you so relaxed, and you look nice in those muggle clothes. What's the deal?" she asked. John's ears began to turn pink.  
  
"Oh, well I'm out with my dad. We have to get my mum a Christmas gift and we'll be going to some place called a mall." John informed. "And as for the relaxed thing, I'm out of school with no homework and its Christmas vacation. Why shouldn't I be relaxed?" he asked brightly. She laughed and pushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"So, that's your dad down there, eh?" she asked and John looked down at Ron nodding. "How old is he?"  
  
"I guess he's 35. Why?" John asked.  
  
"He looks so young." Janet answered. "He's very attractive, I bet your mum has a lot of trouble keeping scarlet women away from you two." She faced the red head once again.  
  
"What's this? Does the brilliant Miss Longbottom fancy red heads?" John asked and she blushed, straightening up and looking away from the boy.  
  
"Get over yourself, Weasley." She said and went to go collect orders. John smirked and watched her walk off to continue her job. Janet WAS really pretty. 'Too bad she's Kel's girl friend.' John got up to join his dad but then spotted Janet glaring at a guy that had to have been in his early twenties.  
  
"C'mon lovely. There are plenty of free rooms in here." Said the guy, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Excuse me, but are we having a problem?" asked John, stepping between the two of them. The man glared at the fourteen year old boy from his seat and then stood up, towering over him by about a few inches.  
  
"There won't be trouble if you don't start it."  
  
"There won't be a problem if you let her go." Said John just as annoyed. "And maybe lay off the alcohol.  
  
"John, you had better stop." Said Janet nervously. Just in time, Ron stepped up, being taller than the man did fortunately.  
  
"Are we having a problem here men?" he asked. The man in his son's face let go of Janet's arm and began to stutter. His friend was sitting silently. "That's what I thought. Now I think the owner," Ron nodded in Neville's direction. "Would appreciate it if you didn't touch his daughter."  
  
"What's this about touching Janet?" came a voice and Tom, the old innkeeper came up, leaning on his cane.  
  
"Nothing Tom, sir." Said Ron quickly, but Tom ignored him and went p, smacking the man in front of John upside the cane.  
  
"How many times have I told you about coming in here and causing trouble!" he snapped. Ron steeped back a bit as the old man yelled, and then he turned to John. "Thank you for trying to help young man." He said, and turned to Janet. "Come now dear, I have something for you." He said and Janet nodded.  
  
"Thanks John." She said and kissed his cheek before following the old man. Ron smirked and slapped his soon on the back.  
  
"You're going to hear about this later on tonight my boy." He informed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Percy yawned and looked up at Bill and Charlie, who were standing in front of him, telling him about their Christmas plans. Jennifer was sleeping in a playpen and Penelope was out shopping. "So, are you trying to tell me you won't be home for Christmas?" Percy finally asked. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks.  
  
"Listen Perc, you don't understand!" announced Bill. "This girl is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. She's taking me and Charlie and a FEMALE friend of hers up to a ski lodge for Christmas. you have to understand what that means!" Bill announced.  
  
"You can't even ski." Said Percy, raising an eyebrow at his older brothers.  
  
"Who ever said we'd be skiing?" asked Charlie, crossing his arms. Percy rolled his eyes. "All we need you to do is tell mum we couldn't make it."  
  
"And then she'll yell at me for not stopping you. Sorry you two, but Christmas is for family, not horny males to go to ski lodges with easy girls."  
  
"You've got a wife Percy, you don't know what its like to be ever so lonely." Said Bill, trying to sound sad.  
  
"Two words, get married." Said Percy, and got up. Both of his older brothers frowned.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to leave with out a trace then." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How lovely." Said Mrs. Weasley brightly as the twins and Jordan showed their grandmother what they made in daycare for the Christmas holidays. She helped them take their cloaks off and the men joined Mr. Weasley in the living room for butterbeer and eggnog, while the women did the same in the kitchen, and the kids went up to Percy's old room, which was now changed to be a play room.  
  
"Aw yes, boys. Holidays are truly the best time of the year." Said Mr. Weasley said brightly, his face slightly red from the fact he had dipped into the drinks a while before the family began to arrive.  
  
"Really dad, maybe you should take it easy on the drinks. Its Christmas eve and we don't need to be taking you to the hospital." Said Fred, a bit concerned. Mr. Weasley just laughed.  
  
"Come now Fredrick, you know I don't get drunk." He said brightly.  
  
"Funny, that's just what Harry said at his bachelor party." Said Ron with a grin. He was a bit pink in the face, but wasn't as bad as his dad.  
  
"You know dad, I'm beginning to agree with Fred." Said Perct, taking the glass out of their dad's hand. Harry leaned forward and looked his father in law in the face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, are you there?" he asked. George began to stand up and waved his hand in his dad's face.  
  
"Dad!" announced Fred, shoving Harry and George out of the way and looking him in the face. His eyes were glazed over and he began getting pale..  
  
"I don't think he's breathing." Said Ron quietly, now at Fred's side. 


	30. chapter 30

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 30  
  
Ginny was leaning against Harry, crying into his shoulder as they stood in the hospital waiting the doctors to come. Percy and Ron had went to go find Bill and Charlie and the twins were trying to keep their mother under control. Mr. & Mrs. Granger took ALL off the kids so the family could keep things under control, but John, Josh, Alex, and Sara wanted to be with them to make sure their grandfather was ok. Alex was crying into Hermione's shoulder silently as they waited.  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on those two." Said Fred and made a swift punching motion in the air. Angelina frowned at her husband. Percy had told them about Bill and Charlie's plan and admitted that he didn't think the two older Weasley boys wouldn't have let their hormones get the better of their better judgement.  
  
"Its not really their fault Fred, and you know that." Informed Alicia sternly. Fred looked at her and then turned his head quickly away.  
  
"Yeah, but they know good and well that Christmas is for family. Dad could be dead and those two are off having a good time with some whores." He informed.  
  
"But they didn't know this was going to happen Fred. They aren't fortune tellers." Informed Angelina.  
  
"That's not the point." Said George. Everyone looked in his direction. "Listen, those two are the oldest of us all. Now everyone probably would have expected something like this from me and Fred, possibly even Ron, but its different."  
  
"He's right. We've spent half our lives being compared to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Percy seems to be the only one who has lived up to his title." Said Ginny weakly. "Thing is, no one has had it as bad a Ron when it came to looking up to those to prats." Harry sighed and patted his wife on the back as she busted into fresh tears. Soon enough, Percy and Ron arrived with Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Charlie was at work and well Bill." Ron didn't even get it all out before Fred came up and grabbed his older brother by the front of his robes.  
  
"FRED!" snapped Angelina, jumping up out of her seat.  
  
"This is a place for healing, bit damaging." Informed Charlie nervously noticing the look on his younger brother's face. Bill pushed Fred off of him.  
  
"Get over it Fred. I wasn't at the bloody ski lodge. I was doing overtime at work when Percy found me."  
  
"You should have been home." Informed George, crossing his arms.  
  
"Listen you two, I didn't think it'd really affect the family if I skipped Christmas Eve and just joined you all on Christmas morning." Mrs. Weasley went up and shoved Fred to the side, then slapped Bill, then went over and slapped Charlie. Both men cringed.  
  
"I can't believe you two!" she shrieked. "You were going to go to some ski lodge instead of spend time with your family?" she asked. They stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!" she snapped and they answered yes silently.  
  
"Mum, come on. You've been through enough stress tonight." Said Ron, but she ignored her son and began screaming her sons even more before falling to the ground in tears. Charlie got on the ground and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him, followed by Bill.  
  
"Don't worry mum, if anything happens to dad, we'll move back into the Burrow with you and take care of you." He reassured.  
  
"That's a promise." Bill added. Hermione bit down on her lower lip as she watched the scene. Bill then looked up at Fred who looked as though he was about to break down any second.  
  
"You really shouldn't make promise you can't keep." He informed.  
  
"What makes you think I won't keep it?" Bill asked and Fred just shrugged, looking in the other direction.  
  
"You've just been very good at promises." He answered. Ron stepped forward.  
  
"Guys. this is serious. We could have lost our dad. The one that beat up Lucius Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts during the summer of my second year." He said quietly.  
  
"The one that gave us that corny sex talk." Said George.  
  
"The one that named our house the Burrow after Ron was born." Said Bill.  
  
"The one that thought the birth of Ginny was going to be the death of him." Said Charlie, forcing a small smile. Percy cleared is throat with a bit of uneasiness.  
  
"Come on you guys, we aren't sure that he's dead. I mean, dad may be old, but he's still got a bit of. pep in him." He assured. Soon a nurse came into the waiting room.  
  
"And you must be the Weasley family." She said, looking around at the large group. "Well, Mr. Weasley is just fine and he would like to see you all." 


	31. chapter 31

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 31  
  
Sad enough that Christmas Mr. Weasley had suffered from a mild stroke according to the doctors and thought it was because he was being over worked. So of course, Mrs. Weasley had Hermione pull some strings so that he could get some days off to recover. As for Bill and Charlie, they stayed home longer to help take care of their father as a 'I'm sorry'. Of course the girls they were suppose to have met were beyond pissed, but that didn't matter since girlfriends come and go according to their mother.  
  
"Now you two take care of each other back at the school, alright?" said Hermione, looking at her children carefully when they returned to Kings Cross for the children to return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Relax mum, I think John watches after me a bit too closely." Informed Alex, rolling her eyes at the grin on her brother's face. Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's what I want to hear." She said brightly and smiled a bit sadly. "Don't go looking for trouble. I don't need McGonagall coming and telling me my children are dead." She said, looking at them both seriously. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon mum. We're not LITTLE kids any more. We can take perfectly good care of ourselves." Said John, putting an arm around his sister's shoulder and pulling her tightly to his side, the two of them forcing innocent grins. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Jonathan and Alexis Weasley, I had better not have to send any more Howlers to you two." She said. John and Alex both nodded before going to join their friends. Hermione waited for the train to take off before turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" called a voice and she looked up. Katie, Lee's wife, came running up to her and grinned brightly. "Who would have thought I'd see you escorting the famous Weasley kids onto their train ride back to school." She teased. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron leaned tiredly against the wall and listened as Seamus and Dean planed out their next mission. Draco was sitting in a corner, looking through the Daily Prophet. Fact was they were all getting along pretty well with Draco the more time they spent with him. Plus, they were forced to. "So, who's ready for lunch?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Where would we have it?" asked Seamus, looking up at his clock. "Our wives are probably just now returning from their lunches, and doubt your mum wants us all over with the condition your dad is in." The door to the office flew open and all the aurors in the room looked up from their work.  
  
"Any think wrong, sir?" asked Frankie curiously. Fudge looked at all of them with serious expressions.  
  
"A major assignment everyone. And it may be taking you to Hogwarts." 


	32. chapter 32

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 32  
  
Alex went rushing through the hall with Patrick and TJ close behind, before stopping and grabbing them both, pulling them into a corner. "I'LL GET YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled Filch's voice. They listened as his footsteps vanished into another direction. They sighed and TJ slid down the wall, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Lumos." He whispered breathlessly. They had been in school a while since Christmas break. It was going on March any way and things in Hogwarts were getting worst. Alex frowned at the boy and when he stood up, she shoved him into the wall.  
  
"You're going mad aren't you?" she asked. His face went red as she held on tightly to the collar of his robes and glared at him.  
  
"Come off it Alex. We didn't get caught, and that's what matters." She narrowed her eyes at him, then pulled back.  
  
"TJ, what stands out most about me? Physically?" she asked. He stared at the red head girl and cringed. "MY POINT EXACTLY! If there's anything Filch will remember is my hair."  
  
"Well really Alex, he makes it seem like he's the one who let Fluffy loose. The stupid prat shouldn't be going to Snape for help anyway, right Patrick?" TJ said, but when there was no answer, they both turned around to see someone with a hooded cloak holding Patrick with the boy's wand in his hand.  
  
"Now, now kids. You knew you weren't suppose to be out after curfew." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel frowned at John and Chris and shook his head knowingly. "You two can't just walk out of here after curfew. Finals are coming up AND you've been in enough trouble with McGonagall lately." He informed. Marcus looked up from his Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Well his little sister is missing. and besides, what McGonagall doesn't know won't hurt her." He informed. Kel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just saying.. You could use some help and all."  
  
"So what, Kel. You want to come help us out?" asked Chris, raising an eyebrow at him as he put his wand his in pocket. Kel shook his head quickly.  
  
"What I don't know won't hurt me, thanks." He said.  
  
"Suit yourself. We'll be back soon enough, and if we aren't get someone please." Said John. Their roommates nodded and watched the boys leave.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?" Both boys jumped and saw Jessica and Janet standing there with their arms crossed and stern looks.  
  
"You two go back to bed. This has nothing to do with you." Said Chris. Janet looked at Jessica curiously.  
  
"Do you suppose we should believe them?" she asked. Jessica shook her head and then smirked at her two male friends.  
  
"I've learned enough about them to know they can't get through anything without me. So I'm going with you guys. Janet, you be my backup In case McGonagall comes looking for me, ok." She asked, and Janet agreed.  
  
"You're just losing your position as perfect you know." Informed Chris, but Jessica just shrugged.  
  
"It's either now or I lose it next year." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex scowled as the man, obviously a death eater, sat in front of the trio with a small fire started. Patrick was more involved with whatever was in his pocket than the fact that they were close to death, and TJ's continuous questions were bound to get them killed faster.  
  
"So, is there REALLY in real reason why you chose to kidnap us and not some other kids?" TJ asked. The death eater turned and glared at the boy.  
  
"Listen kid, you're in the way. The young master needs all of YOU out of the way before he can start taking over."  
  
"All of us? What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alex.  
  
"Anyone most likely to become an auror of course." he stopped and looked Alex up and down. "You're Weasley's brat I see. He's gotten us into enough trouble, having us have to move every other month. Him, Potter, and their friends."  
  
"Well its not my fault my dad is good at his job." Said Alex, turning her head stubbornly. The death eater picked up his wand and pointed it at Patrick, making him levitate in the air and towards him.  
  
"Your little boyfriend here is muggleborn from what I know. And we do need to make a few new sacrifices.. Seeing as though killing muggles isn't as fun as killing mudblood wizards."  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Alex.  
  
"Ah yes, revenge is sweet." He pointed his wand at the levitating boy, preparing to shoot a spell at him when his own wand went flying out of his hand and someone tackled him to the ground.  
  
"JOHN!" 


	33. chapter 33

The Next Generation- Trouble Continued  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place three years after John, Chris and Jessica's first year at Hogwarts. It is the summer before they start their fourth year and the introduction to a couple new characters and family members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the characters, just my original characters that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 33  
  
Chris showed up and picked up the kids' wands as Jessica stunned the death eater. "Really you guys. You're really more trouble than you're worth." He informed and used a charm to untie them. Jessica put a full body bind on the death eater before looking around.  
  
"So, I suppose we're not in Hogwarts anymore are we?" she asked. Patrick stood up, rubbing his sore arm.  
  
"I don't see why they want to kill muggleborns, I mean its not like we did anything to them." He informed.  
  
"According to my mum, they do it because they're afraid that the muggleborns and half-breeds are going to take over most of the wizarding world." Said John.  
  
"A smart girl that mother of yours is." They all jumped and now a new person was standing there. He looked around at the kids, then at his partner before shaking his head. "Beaten by a couple of brats, really." He said and turned around.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Jessica before she could stop herself. The man stopped and smirked.  
  
"Losing one person is ok, but the young master needs a real role model. After all, he will be the next in charge. Not even the ministry will be able to control things."  
  
"So, who is this young master guy?" asked John, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the older wizard. The man sighed.  
  
"Really, to be the son of an auror and not know all this must feel bad." Both Chris and John scowled. "The young master is the son of the greatest wizard of all time. The man who was overthrown by the young Harry Potter and his trouble some friends. His son will take over and will destroy all who caused for his fathers death."  
  
"Well really, the kid has to be at least be out of school if he has all this planned out." Said Alex.  
  
"Hasn't even started and already he's starting terror. I'm sure you've read the Daily Prophet. 'A woman and could sighted at all the attacks'." He quoted.  
  
"So the kid is like three or something?" asked TJ curiously.  
  
"Really, to put so much trust in a toddler. You must feel really great about yourselves." Said Patrick sarcastically. The death eater began to shake in anger.  
  
"Hold your tongue mudblood! You'll be the first to die." He said and pulled out his wand.  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
"SCATTER!" yelled John and they all began to run and hide.  
  
"Relax children." They all looked up from their hiding spots to see Dumbledore standing with his wand pointed at the terrified death eater. "Really Montague, I would have thought you'd be able to make something better of yourself." He said.  
  
"Head master, you're to old to understand the way things are now." Said the man. Dumbledore chose to ignore him, and stunned him.  
  
"Wow Dumbledore, you're pretty good at striking fear into the hearts of death eaters."" Said Chris nervously. Dumbledore looked over his shoulder and smiled gently at the boy.  
  
"Yes, well so do your mothers. You really have no clue how long you've been down here do you?" asked the old wizard.  
  
"Well it had to have been about five hours for us." Said Jessica.  
  
"Make it one day." Said Dumbledore and their jaws dropped. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU TINK YOU CAN JUST GO OFF AND GET YOUR SELF NEARLY KILLED LIKE THIS!" screamed Patrick's older sister, grabbing hold of her brother's ear painfully. Oliver Wood was there as well and was yelling at all his sons, the older ones for not paying closer attention to their younger brother.  
  
"Well it's really not our fault dad." Said Brandon with a scowl.  
  
"It wasn't ALL my idea!" announced John as Hermione pulled on his ear and Alex sat in a chair sniffling.  
  
"So you're telling me that this was all your sister's fault?" Hermione snapped. John nodded as tears of pain formed in his eyes.  
  
"Really, calm down." Said McGonagall nervously as she watched the scene in front of her. Of course, as soon as she said this, the office door swung open and Parvati and Lavender came storming in with Dumbledore close behind.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Lavender screamed at Chris, and grabbed him up out of his seat violently.  
  
"Ladies, if you would please calm down, I'd like to tell you what's going on." Said Dumbledore. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Another year, another month grounded." Said Chris grumpily when the last day of school had came around and all the students were boarding the train. After their encounter with the death eaters, the head houses were on the train as well, Hagrid making sure everyone was on and ok.  
  
"You only got a month? I think I'm grounded for the entire summer." Said John with a scowl. Jessica sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"My mum told me to find some female friends next year to send all my time with because she's sick of thinking I'm about to get killed every year." Said Jessica bitterly. Chris grinned.  
  
"Ah, so does she know you've got a boyfriend you'll be spending your summer with?" asked the boy. Jessica glared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked John, who was completely confused.  
  
"Jessica and Marcus." Answered Chris, rolling his eyes. "They've been secretly dating all year."  
  
"And so what if we have?" asked Jessica. John stared at her in shock.  
  
"Well how come I didn't know this?" he asked.  
  
"Because its really none of your business who I date. And we WILL be together for a long time." She said and boarded the train, leaving both boys speechless.  
  
Of course, she was talking to them by the end of the month, and Chris was upset about her dating Marcus all the way up to their sixth year, when Jessica had told him they had broken up months before fifth year and he was ranting about nothing. As the years and months passed, life began to change with the inclusions of new members to the Weasley family and the fact that Jake, Jordan, and Jackie were the biggest troublemakers in Hogewarts. Most unfortunate for the professors, now that Mike and Matt are about to start their first year. 


End file.
